Left Heart
by Kammora
Summary: no matter how much I want and want you. the only thing I can't have is you. why does it have to be you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC banget (Especially Uchiha Sasuke), Crackpair**.

***SasuHina***

"_Kau mencintainya, hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat ketulusan cintamu"_ -Hinata

_._

"_Aku mencintainya, kau tau aku sangat mencintai Sabaku No Gaara"_-Ino

_._

"_Bunga ini untukmu, terimakasih sudah menghiburku"_-Sasuke

_._

"_Kau salah ini bukan cinta segitiga. Ini cinta segiempat"_-Gaara

_._

" _Jangan pernah mendekati Ino jika kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Jadilah lelaki sejati, jangan pengecut seperti ini"_ -Sasuke

_._

"_Kita memang bersahabat, tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengalah padamu."_-Gaara

_._

" _Jangan menghindariku hanya karena aku mencintaimu"_ -Sasuke

_._

"_Kita seperti tersesat dalam labirin kehidupan, begitu rumit jalan yang kita lalui, kita terlalu egois untuk mengakui perasaan kita masing-masing."_-Hinata

_._

"_Tidak bisakah kau melihat kesungguhan cintaku?aku memang pernah mencintainya dan kau tau hati itu bisa berubah"_-Sasuke

_._

_._

_._

_._

Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah cukup bergengsi di Tokyo. Bukan hanya karena gedung yang cukup apik dibalut teknologi terkini, tapi juga karena murid yang bersekolah disini adalah kebanyakan murid yang pintar. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan panjang kenaikkan kelas.

Suasana sekolah cukup ramai pagi ini, murid-murid berdatangan dengan wajah ceria setelah liburan yang cukup menyenangkan. Hyuuga Hinata salah satu murid Konoha High School, ia tak terlalu pandai mencari teman, dan sekarang saat melihat pengumuman penempatan kelas, gadis itu mendesah lega karena ia bisa sekelas bersama Sakura Haruno lagi, jadi setidaknya ia tak usah mencari teman sekelas lagi.

Sejak kelas satu ia duduk bersama gadis Haruno yang terkenal ceria, tapi jangan berpikir Hinata dan Sakura adalah teman yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena Hinata dan Sakura terlihat dekat hanya saat di kelas, jika sudah istirahat Sakura bergabung dengan temannya yang ada di kelas sebelah.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas 2-2, kelas baru yang akan ditempatinya selama satu tahun kedepan, suasana kelas sudah cukup ramai. Sakura sudah duduk manis di barisan ke tiga, gadis berambut pink itu melambaikan tangan pada Hinata sebagai isyarat agar Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Hinata saat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tak ku sangka kita bisa satu kelas lagi Hinata." Sakura tersenyum senang mendapati Hinata menjadi teman sekelasnya. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sakura juga tidak terlalu senang jika punya banyak teman, karena ia selalu berpikir semakin banyak teman yang kau punya maka semakin banyak pula musuh yang kau dapat, sungguh prinsip yang aneh.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Sakura, seperti inilah mereka, saat di kelas terlihat begitu akrab tapi ketika jam istirahat Sakura sibuk dengan temannya dan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei Hinata, ku kira ini adalah tahun keberuntungan kita." Seru Sakura, Hinata sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sakura, apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'Kita'.

"Kita satu kelas dengan Gaara Sabaku dan Uchiha Sasuke, kau tau mereka 'kan idola sekolah, atlet basket kebanggaan 'kita'." Sakura begitu antusias menceritakan hal yang menurut Hinata sama sekali tak menarik, dimana letak keberuntungannya?

Hinata hanya mendesah, jika sudah membicaraan tim basket, Sakura pasti tidak bisa berhenti karena ia adalah salah satu fans dari tim basket, tapi jangan berpikir ia adalah fans fanatic yang tak bisa memebedakan antara obsesi dan cinta. Sakura juga sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Naruto, jadi ini hanya murni sebagai fans.

Setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Gaara Sabaku yang satu kelas dengan mereka, akhirnya tak lama bel masuk berbunyi.

Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Biologi, Hatake Kakashi masuk ke kelas setelah semua murid masuk. Kakashi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, Ia hanya mengajar Biologi di kelas dua, dan tentu saja kebanyakan dari muridnya sekarang belum mengetahui namanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Sensei sekarang akan membagi kelompok belajar untuk satu tahun kedepan. Anggota kelompok ada empat orang, gunanya kelompok adalah karena setiap tugas yang Sensei berikan akan cukup banyak, cukup berat jika dikerjakan sendirian. Dan juga…" Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat muridnya penasaran. "Dengan berkelompok kalian akan bisa lebih akrab dengan teman kalian,"

Dalam hati Hinata berdoa semoga ia bisa satu kelompok dengan Sakura, namun lain halnya dengan Sakura. "Ku harap aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Gaara Sabaku atau Uchiha Sasuke."

Suasana kelas yang tenang mulai berisik membicarakan tentang kelompok, mereka berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan orang mereka harapkan, sementara Hinata hanya memandang malas gadis-gadis yang begitu sibuk berbisik.

"Baiklah, Sensei sudah selesai membagi kelompoknya," Kakashi mulai menyebutkan anggota kelompok yang sudah ia buat, semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, ada yang bermuka muram saat Kakashi menyebut nama-nama kelompoknya, ada pula yang tertawa bahagia karena mereka sekelompok sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Huh aku tak sekelompok dengan Sasuke atau 'pun Gaara"Sakura mendesah kecewa, karena ia harus cukup puas satu kelompok dengan Shikamaru Nara, salah satu murid yang cukup atau sangat pintar.

Sementara Hinata tak memasang wajah bahagia setelah Kaakashi menyebut namanya yang satu kelompok bersama Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku No Gaara. Ekspresi apa yang harusnya terpajang di wajahnya? Bahagia? Kecewa karena tak sekelompok dengan Sakura?. Tapi Hinata tak terlalu mempedulikan masalah kelompok ini.

" Kau beruntung sekali Hinata, satu kelompok dengan Gaara dan Sasuke." Sakura menguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata, memasang muka sedih.

"Sudah lah Sakura, lagi pula apa hebatnya satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua?" Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, apa hebatnya Sasuke dan Gaara? Mereka hanya pandai memantul-mantulkan bola berwarna orange di lapangan, walaupun mereka berdua cukup pintar dalam masalah akademik. Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Hinata senang.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pembagian kelompok, Hinata sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan anggota kelompoknya, Ino selalu menyempatkan waktu hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata, untuk sekedar curhat atau pun mendiskusikan tugas biologi.

Dan Hinata sudah tahu jika ternyata gadis berambut pirang ini menyukai Gaara Sabaku, dan ada satu hal lagi yang mungkin bisa membuat satu sekolah ramai. Uchiha Sasuke ternyata menyukai Yamanaka Ino. Rumit, satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Ino? Saat itu Hinata tak sengaja mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan loker Ino dan Oh apa kalian tahu apa yang Hinata lihat? Sasuke meletakkan bunga mawar di atas loker Ino. dan saat belajar mengerjakan tugas kelompok tak jarang Hinata mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap Ino.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan kalian" permintaan maaf itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dari mulut Hinata.

"Kau tak usah mengulang kata-kata mu seperti itu. Lagi pula kau sudah mengerjakan sebagian tugas itu jadi sisanya serahkan pada kami." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang oh waaaaw, sementara Gaara dan Ino ikut mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Baikalah, terimakasih" Hinata membalas senyum ketiga temannya lalu bergegas pergi keluar area sekolah.

Hari ini Hinata harus menggantikan ayah nya untuk menjaga apotek mereka yang berada di daerah pertokoan Hongo, Hinata adalah anak pertama, adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi baru menginjak tahun pertama di Junior High School. Ibu nya meninggal saat usia Hinata 8 tahun. Bermodalkan apotek keluarga yang sudah turun temurun yang dimiliki Hiashi, ia bisa membiayai anaknya bersekolah. Jadi jangan bayangkan Hinata mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah, karena Hiashi membiayai sekolah Hanabi dan Hinata dengan keringatnya sendiri, walaupun biaya sekolahnya cukup mahal tapi Hiashi ingin yang terbaik untuk kedua putrinya.

**TBC**

**Rombak Total, hehehehehhe jadi author akan mulai dengan cerita yang sedikit gaje lagiiiiii… Semoga kalian tak kecewa hikkk hikkks. Aku lagi pengen buat cerita ringan percintaan sekolah, jadi konfliknya ga berat-berat. Sesuai janji ku, aku pasti akan menamatkan fic ku satu-satu. Dan setelah our hurt yang sebentar lagi end dan juga mistake yang sudah cukup mendekati klimaks. Jadi aku akan selesaikan fic pertama yang ku publish ini dengan rombakan total.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, de el el**

***SasuHina***

**===Don't like don't read===**

Sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, padahal terlihat jelas jika pemuda raven ini menyukai Ino. Berada di antara mereka memang sedikit terasa asing, tapi akhirnya Hinata bisa membiasakan diri, seperti saat ini di hari minggu yang cerah ketika mereka baru saja selesai belajar di rumah Ino yang cukup dikatakan besar, hanya saja terasa sepi karena kedua orang tua Ino yang sibuk.

Hanya ada Ino dan para maid nya, Hinata sedang membuat minuman untuk ke tiga temannya. Walaupun ada maid di rumah Ino namun Hinata terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan Ino hanya tersenyum membiarkan Hinata.

Hinata lebih memilih membuat lemonade, bukankah lebih segar dibandingkan orange jus.  
"Butuh bantuan?"

"Kau bisa carikan gula Gaara?" Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa buah lemon dari dalam kulkas ia masih sibuk menimang buah lemon yang bagus. Gaara hanya tersenyum mendapati Hinata dengan wajah serius memilih lemon.

"Ku rasa semua lemonnya bagus, jadi kau bisa memulai membuat minumannya sebelum aku mati kehausan." Gaara tau ia sedikit hiperbola, tapi masa bodoh.

Gaara duduk di depan _kitchen counter_, memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengikat asal rambut panjangnya.

"Manis" gumam Gaara

Tepat saat itu Hinata menatap Gaara yang tersenyum, alis Hinata menggernyit "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah.. Tidak" Gaara dengan terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemanapun asalkan Hinata tak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau sudah siap dengan pertandingan basket melawan Harashi School? ku dengar mereka lawan yang cukup kuat." Hinata memotong beberapa lemon dan sesekali menatap Gaara.

"Tentu saja sudah siap. Kami selalu siap kapanpun, kau tau tim basket sekolah kita sangat kompak." Gaara terdengar sangat bangga dengan timnya.

"Tentu saja kompak, jika tidak kompak kalian main sendiri-sendiri saja."

Lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mencibirnya, "Kau besok ikut pergi ke Cafè yang baru buka itu?"

"Entah lah, akan ku usahan ikut." Hinata sudah selesai dengan minumannya, ia menatap Gaara yang masih diam.

"Aku dan Ino ikut" ucap Gaara, ia membantu Hinata membawa minuman ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke dan Ino masih asyik menonton kaset DVD yang baru Ino beli, Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah memakan Pocky coklat milik Hinata, yang kini menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke. Meminta bagian yang tak terbalut coklat, lalu Hinata memakan bagian yang terbalut coklat. Keduanya tak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Tinggal kau habiskan bagian mu" Sasuke menyerahkan kotak pocky pada Hinata, sementara matanya masih terfokus pada layar TV.

"Kau harus menonton ini Hinata" Tangan Sasuke merangkul bahu Hinata. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang pemilik bahu.

"Kau akan ikut ke Cafè besok? Jika kau mau ikut aku akan menjemputmu."Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sibuk dengan Pocky-nya.

"Nanti ku kabari, aku masih belum tahu."

"Gaara kau jemput aku jam 5 saja besok" ucap Ino, mengingat ia selalu ingin pergi bersama Gaara kemanapun, ia akan memastikan Gaara selalu bersamanya.

"Baiklah." Gaara meneguk minumannya, ia selalu berusaha ada di sisi Ino, mereka berteman sejak SMP, Gaara sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang Ino. Tentang orang tua Ino yang tak pernah memperhatikannya, walaupun Ino selalu ceria jauh dalam hatinya ia kesepian, dan Gaara selalu mencoba mengisi ruang sepi itu. Hingga akhirnya Ino merasakan perasaan lain pad Gaara.

"Kenapa asam sekali?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang sedang menyuapi Gaara cookies.

"Tentu saja asam, itukan lemon. Jika mau manis kau buat susu coklat saja."

Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya, lebih tepatnya hati. Pasti menyakitkan, ada sedikit perasaan sedih melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Aku ingin membeli buku, kau mau mengantarku?" Hinata hanya ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi dari sini, sebelum Sasuke terluka lebih jauh. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa melihat Sasuke tersakiti oleh sikap Ino, tapi untuk kali ini ada perasaan dimana ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka.

"Baiklah ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, sementara Gaara dan Ino hanya menatap bingung, membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama memiliki kehidupan yang sepi , itu adalah kehidupan harus mereka jalani, Cinta mudah patah dan waktu cepat bergulir.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke memasangkan helm di kepala Hinata, pertanyaan ambigu yang seharusnya tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ke Toko buku saja." Hinata duduk manis di belakang, memegang bahu Sasuke. Ducati Hypermotard SP melaju membelah jalan, motor yang tangguh di segala medan itu sangat nyaman dikendarai.

"Kau bisa melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku" ujar Sasuke saat lampu merah.

"Tidak mau" Hinata memukul helm Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Kau ini! Geez"

Sasuke melajukan kembali motornya saat lampu hijau, ia mencoba menghiraukan tangan Hinata yang terlalu erat memegang bahunya, dan sebenarnya itu sangat menggangu.

Hinata sedikit ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih membiarkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Apakah tak apa jika Hinata lebih dekat dengan Sasuke?  
Hinata begitu takut sehingga ia selama ini selalu berhenti ditempat, tak mau ikut campur urusan Sasuke.

Tapi bolehkan Hinata membiarkan perasaan tumbuh di hatinya untuk Sasuke, Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia membiarkan ini semua terjadi, tapi hati sudah terlanjur memutuskan.

Apakah Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar harus menjalin sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang seperti ini. Hinata sejak awal sudah berusaha membuang perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya, tapi pada akhirnya hatinya terisi kembali oleh Sasuke.

Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mengenyahkan Sasuke, yang terjadi adalah hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tak bisa menghentikan cinta yang sudah tersebar diseluruh hatinya.

"Buku apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka masuk ke toko buku langganan Hinata.

"Novel dan buku masak, kau sendiri tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Amethyst Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah berpikir.

"Mungkin buku yang berhubungan tentang pengalihan perasaan, jika ada"

Hinata mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke, baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan umpatan, ponsel Sasuke berdering.

_Ino._

"Kenapa?" raut wajah Sasuke berubah khawatir.

"Baiklah aku kesana!" Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Hinata berpura fokus memilih novel yang akan ia beli.

"Ino... Ia meminta ku menemaninya di rumah, tadi Gaara pulang karena ada urusan bersama ibu nya. Emhh" Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia takut meneruskan kata-kata yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya.

"Pergilah, aku bisa pulang naik bus." Hinata masih berpura-pura fokus mencari novel.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana jika kau ikut ke rumah Ino la-"

"Tidak terimakasih" Potong Hinata "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi"

Sekalipun Hinata memohon Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di sini dan tak menemui Ino, rasanya tak mungkin ia akan menuruti perintah Hinata.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar toko, semakin jauh maka akan semakin sulit pula untuk diraih.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini siswa kelas dua di sibukkan dengan kegiatan berkunjung ke taman bunga di Kyoto, masing-masing siswa harus meneliti bagaimana proses bunga tersebut berkembang biak.

"Kau ingin meneliti bunga apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Entahlah" Hinata terlihat antusias melihat hamparan bunga yang tersuguh di depannya, sementara temannya yang lain malah asyik berfoto.

Pandangan Sasuke berlabuh pada Ino yang tengah mengambil foto bersama Gaara. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas, hatinya seperti tercubit.

"Kau mencintainya, hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat ketulusan cintamu" ujar Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ino, kau menyukai Ino" ucap Hinata sedikit lirih "Kau selalu berusaha memperlihatkan perasaanmu, tapi Ino malah berpura-pura tak menyadari perasaan mu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, tak ada kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kau sudah berusaha. Tidak seperti ku yang hanya bisa memendam perasaan ku. Kau harus berjuang mendapatkan cinta mu, jangan percaya pada kata-kata bahwa cinta tal harus memiliki. Pada dasarnya kita selalu ingin memiliki hal-hal yang kita sukai terlebih lagi hati."

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sasuke, ia sedikit tak percaya. "Siapa orang yang sudah bisa merebut hati nona manis ini?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu" Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gaara aku ingin berfoto dengan Ino" Gaara hanya mengangguk menuruti permintaan Hinata, setelah mengambil beberapa foto dengan Ino, Hinata berfoto dengan Gaara.

"Hei Sasuke kau tidak ingin foto berdua?" Sasuke terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung menarik Sasuke agar berada di sampingnya, Gaara bersiap mengambil beberapa foto. Tepat saat Gaara menekan tombol 'klik' saat itu pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Ino.

"Sudah sekarang saatnya kau mengambil foto bersama Ino, setelah itu dengan Gaara" Hinata langsung mengambil alih kamera di tangan Gaara.

Jauh dalam hatinya Hinata merasa sakit, sakit sekali melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan karena ia tak menyukai senyum Sasuke, hanya saja kenyataan lah yang membuatnya sakit, kenyataan bahwa senyum itu bukan untuk nya.

Setelah mengambil foto Sasuke berdua dengan Ino, Hinata lau mengambil foto Sasuke bersama Gaara. Setelah itu ia kembali mencari bunga yang akan ia teliti.

"Terimakasih" Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Untuk?" Hinata tahu Sasuke ingin berterimakasih tentang foto tadi,tapi lebih baik ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yang tadi," Saasuke memtik sebuah bunga, "Untukmu"

"Bunga Krisan? Kuning?" Hinata menaikan alisnya, apa Sasuke tak tahu apa arti dari bunga krisan kuning?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke polos, sepertinya ia memang tidak tahu mengenai bunga krisan kuning.

"Seharusnya kau berikan bunga ini pada Ino, kau tau arti bunga krisan kuning? Bunga krisan kuning mengartikan cinta sebelah pihak, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Sebelum memberikan seseorang bunga sebaiknya kau teerlebih dulu mencari tahu tentang bunga itu, bisa saja orang salah persepsi dengan apa yang kau berikan."

Hinata mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Sasuke, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

**TBC**

Hyyyyyyyy,,,,, Ini update terbaru nya, semoga suka…. Terimakasih buat foll and fav nya. Dan juga buat readers yang review thank you so much…

Bye bye. See u next chap

okokokok


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje. OOC, TYPO, de el el.**

***SasuHina***

**==== Don't like don't read====**

***Left Heart***

Ino masih sibuk merapihkan rambutnya, terbiasa tampil sempurna tanpa ada celah sedikitpun bagi mereka yang ingin berkomentar.

Setelah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya Ino bergegas ke bawah, supirnya sudah menunggu sejak tadi, tidak ada kebiasaan sarapan yang terjadi pada kelurga umumnya.

Suasana sekolah cukup ramai, seperti biasa para siswa selalu berbisik tentang kecantikkan Ino.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang terlihat muram, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sungguh menambah kesan kusut, ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di gerbang dan seseorang sudah mengagetkannya dengan bunyi klakson hingga ia hampir terjungkal.

Menggeram kesal dan siap memaki orang yang telah membuat paginya semakin terasa menyedihkan.

"Uchiha!" Seru Hinata saat melihat seseorang yang tengah tersenyum membuka helmnya,jika saja Hinata tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik ia bisa langsung mimisan melihat Sasuke yang cukup mempesona pagi ini.

"Kau terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Suara gelak tawa Sasuke terdengar, memancing perhatian seluruh siswa.

"Huh." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tawanya, ia tahu jika tetap berdiri di situ mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi. Sementara Ino hanya bisa termenung memandang Sasuke yang tertawa hanya karena hal sepele dari Hinata.

Semalaman Hinata tak bisa tidur, alhasil ketika pagi datang wajahnya tak berbeda jauh dengan Sadako. Jika saja ia tak membantu ayahnya memasukkan data-data mengenai persediaan obat di apoteknya mungkin Hinata bisa tertidur nyenyak.

Dibanding mengikuti pelajaran sejarah di jam pertama, Hinata lebih memilih istirhat di UKS. Percuma dipaksakan pun kemungkinan besar ia akan tertidur di kelas, Hinata bahkan tak masuk kelas, ia langsung keruang guru dan meminta izin pada Azuma-sensei bahwa ia tidak bisa megikuti pelajaran hari ini.

Dan di sini lah Hinata berbaring, di ruang UKS. Di tempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan sedikit penatnya, namun baru saja ia berbaring matanya kembali membulat mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal tengah mengisi ranjang di sampingnya.

Sabaku No Gaara.

Tengah tertidur lelap dengan nafas teratur, Hinata tak ambil pusing ia lalu menarik gorden yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan Gaara.

.

.

.  
.

Gaara datang sejak pukul 6, Insomnia kembali menyerangnya semalam, ia memutuskan untuk bolos di jam pertama dan kedua, tepatnya lebih memilih untuk istirahat di UKS.

Dan saat bel istirahat berbunyi Gaara ingin kembali ke kelas, sebelum mandapati Hinata yang kini terlelap dengan wajah cantiknya, Gaara tak pernah bermimpi bisa melihat pemandangan yang kini menyejukan hatinya, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekati Hinata, tangannya terulur mengusap pelan pipi Hinata dan merapihkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

Seperti mendapati Oasis di tengah padang pasir, rasa lelah karena kurang tidur hilang seketika. Gaara masih terdiam menikmati pemandangan di depannya, tidak peduli jika akan ada orang yang mendapatinya tengah memperhatikan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata yang tengah tertidur terus bergumam mendapati intesintas sentuhan di pipinya semakin bertambah. Dan amethys-nya mengerjap bebraapa kali, Gaara sedang tersenyum padanya, di dalam UKS.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Hinata seraya bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek pelan kelopak matanya. Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Gaara di UKS.

"Menunggui putri tidur mungkin" Gaara dengan santaikanya mengangkat kedua bahunnya " tapi sayangnya putri tidur sudah bangun sebelum aku menciumnya"

Blush...

Gaara tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang merona dan Gaara menyukai itu, Hinata memukuli Gaara dengan bantal UKS, agar Gaara berhenti tertawa.

"Hei hentikan..!" ucap Gaara memegangi tangan Hinata, Amethyst menghipnotis sang Jade dengan pesonanya, bantal yang berada di tangan Hinata kini jatuh terabaikan di lantai.

Jika saja ada teori yang tak dapat Gaara mengerti dengan otak pintarnya adalah teori yang menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang, apa ia perlu menghitung kecepatan jantungnya dengan Hukum Newton? Walaupu itu sama sekali tak ada dalam rumus newton.

Jantung Gaara semakin berdetak kencang seiring wajahnya yang perlahan mendekat pada wajah Hinata. Bolehkah ia lakukan ini, mengecup pelan bibir mungil sang amethyst.

Wajah Hinata menegang, ia bukan gadis polos yang tak mengerti maksud tatapan Gaara, wajah Gaara yang semakin mendekat membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika, bahkan saat tangan Gaara kembali membelai lembut pipinya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebelum akhirnya pintu UKS terbuka dan Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat, Gaara terlihat kikuk dan Hinata langsung menjauh menyingkirkan tangan Gaara.

Sasuke menelan ludah, tatapan curiga ia layangkan pada kedua temannya. Niat awalnya ia ingin menemui Gaara, tapi apa yang ia saksikan malah hal di luar dugaan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" Hinata bergegas meninggalkan UKS yang penuh dengan aura ketegangan.

Namun sebelum Hinata berhasil melewati pintu keluar, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Sasuke. Tanpa melihat Gaara, Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar UKS, hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Ia sungguh kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke yakin penyebab kekesalanya karena kebersamaan Hinata dengan Gaara akan menyakiti Ino.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata di belakang taman sekolah yang cukup sepi. Amarah yang ada dalam hatinya siap untuk dikeluarkan."Jadi pria yang kau sukai adalah Gaara? Karena dari itu kau menyuruh ku untuk terus mendekati Ino agar kau bisa leluasa mendekati Gaara?"

Tangan Hinata terkepal, hatinya seperti diremas oleh tangan yang terbalut duri.

"Walau pun aku menyukai Ino, namun bukan berarti aku ingin memisahkan Gaara dari Ino, aku tak menyangka kau sepicik itu."

Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat namun Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tangan Hinata yang ingin berlabuh di wajahnya, Sasuke mendecih sebelum akhirnya tangan kiri Hinata yang bebas berhasil menampar keras wajah Sasuke.

Ketika Hinata melewati Sasuke, tangannya masih bergetar menahan amarah, perasaan dingin menyebar ke seluruh hatinya. Pada hal awalnya Hinata perlahan ingin membuat Sasuke melupakan Ino dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai sandarannya. Tapi sepertinya jarak antara ia dan Sasuke semakin jauh tak menyempit sedikitpun.

.  
.

.

.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Sasuke, bukankah kah ia seharusnya tak marah pada Hinata. Gadis itu sungguh tak bersalah apapun, ia hanya menyukai Gaara. Bukan kah kita bebas menyukai siapapun, lalu kenapa ia harus marah pada Hinata? Apa karena Ino? Itu hanya sebuah peralihan yang menyedihkan, bahkan sejak istirahat Sasuke tak melihat Hinata kembali ke kelas.

Sekarang ia hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino di Cafè langganannya berdua tanpa Gaara, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke senang. Tapi yang ada sejak tadi ia malah menekuk wajahnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau adalah pemuda yang baik, tapi kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain, bukan padamu yang selalu ada untukku" ucap Ino menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

"Aku mencintainya, kau tau aku sangat mencintai Sabaku No Gaara" ucap Ino lirih, Sasuke tak bergeming, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata menghindari Sasuke, ia lebih memilih ikut denga Sakura dibanding menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Tapi sepertinya keahlian Hinata menghindar tidak terlalu baik, karena sekarang ia terjebak di ujung koridor dimana Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, dalam hati ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa melewati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hinata." Sasuke menghalangi jalan yang akan Hinata lalui, tak peduli jila ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Namun Hinata malah mencari celah lain agar bisa melewati Sasuke, Hinata berjalan bergegas kemanapun yang penting ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke, air matanya menetes menunduk lebih dalam agar tak ada orang lain yang melihat kesedihannya.

Namun sebelum tangis nya pecah tubuh Hinata sudah terjebak dalam dekapan hangat seseorang, aroma musk menyeruak di indra penciuman Hinata.

Gaara, pemuda itu kini tengah mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang tengah terisak pelan, meyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari semua orang, Gaara bukannya tak menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata sejak kejadian di UKS.

Apakah Hinata bisa mendengarkan hatinya? Bisakah Hinata melihat kerinduan di mata Gaara?

Rasanya Gaara bisa gila jika ia memikirkan hatinya yang sudah jatuh pada gadis Hyuuga, lalu kenapa Hinata terus lari darinya? Tak bisakah Hinata tetap di sisinya, tak perlu lagi menjadi orang asing baginya. Dan untuk kali ini biarlah Gaara memeluk Hinata, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan Hinata.

Untuk kedua kalinya mata Sasuke harus teriritasi oleh pemandangan di depannya. Gaara dengan erat mendekap tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar. Perasaan tak rela menyergap hati Sasuke, semakin lama ia menatap Gaara dan Hinata itu malah semakin membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Jadi inikah yang membuat Hinata tak ingin bicara, karena ia benar-benar menyukai Sabaku No Gaara. Entah kenapa kenyataan itu sulit diterima oleh Sasuke, bisakah ia berharap bahwa pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya hanya ilusi bukan kenyataan yang membuat hatinya sesak.

**TBC**

How ? how? Update kilat nihh, entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin Hinata yang tersakiti dengan hurt tak jelas ini.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, terimakasih juga buat yang udah Fav and Foll.

**Dan ini balasan review kemarin.**

**keita uchiha : Sasuke emang ga peka di sini, sengaja biar Hinata sedikit tersakiti. Wihh kalo Gaara jadian sama Hinata keren juga, tapi nnti Gaara sakit hati dong disangka pelampiasan semata. Heheheheh  
**

**sasuhinagaalover : Aku juga seneng kalo rival Sasuke itu Gaara soalnya suka seneng gmana gitu kalo Hinata direbutin cowo ganteng yang minim ekspresi, Ini udah lumayan banyak momen GaaHina nya, tapi main pair tetep SasuHina. Heheheheh.**

**keiKo-buu89 : Iya aku ga mau Hinata terlalu menunjukan kalo dia suka Sasuke.  
heheheh Salah, Gaara tetep pilih Hinata kok. Walau Hinata pilih Sasu yang tak peka #Dichidori Sasuke.**

**NaruDEmi : Makasih tepuk tangannya, :*... Ini udah lanjut, kilat lagi :)**

**ryuga gremory : Ini udah up kilat silahkan baca. :)**

**nxnxmx : Ini udah up :) :)**

**HimeAyhu : Wuaaahh maaf jika update kmaren lama Ayhu-san, tapi ini cepetkan? :)) aku memang suka malas mengetik walau ide berjubal. Tapi kalah dengan rasa malas, nanti Sasu sadar perasaan Hinata kok tapi perlahan :))..**

**Nurul851 : Iya ini SasuHinaGaaIno, tapi yang pasti endingnya SasuHina kalo GaaIno nnti tak pikirin lagi *Smirk*.  
Typo? Pasti selalu ada, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan membacanya. :))**

**geminisayanksayank : Ini udah update Gemini-san :))**

**hyuga ashikawa : kalau udah baca chap ini pasti udah tau kan Hina suka siapa? :))). Heheh**

**airestiyulianti : Ini udah up, Hinata ga terlalu lemah kok disini, hanya saja ada dimana ia tetap akan menangis.**

**sukenata : ini up, aku akan bertanggung jawab tenang saja. Semoga chap ini masih berkenan di hati #abaikanmulai tak jelas.**

**Baby niz 137 : Dan kata-kata panjangin adalah kata yang sedikit berat untukku, semoga saja ini panjang walau sedikit ragu *garukpala*.**

**nn : Ini update.. Silahkan membaca. :))  
**

**kiranakim : benarkah bikin baper? Wuiihh jangan kiranakim udah pernah ngalamin apa yang Hinata alamin #soktahu. :))**

**NoveHime : Makasih udah suka, iya ini cinta segi empat, wahh Nove-sa tau perasaan Hinata? Sakit dong? Sini tak peluk #pukpuk.**

**shihushimayu2 : Iya segi empat. Ini memang sengaja dibikin hurt tapi hurt sederhana karena cinta. Heheheh, Gaara suka Hina? Klo udah baca chap ini pasti tau Gaara suka siapa. :)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga : Iya segiempat, tadinya mau segilima sama aku gitu ikutan #ditimpuk sama Rini-san. Menurutku yang lebih kasian itu Hinata, tapi silahkan di baca sendiri. Heheheh**

**Thankyou,,,**

**Seeeeeeeee uuuuuu next chap.**

**Okokokokokokok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur cepat, de el el.**

***SasuHina***

***SasuHina***

***SasuHina***

***SasuHina***

***SasuHina***

**===don't like don't read===**

***Left Heart***

Gaara datang dengan dua kaleng soda di tangannya, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Minumlah," Gaara menyodorkan kaleng soda pada Hinata, masih terlihat jelas mata Hinata yang memerah.

"Terimakasih."

Gaara duduk di samping Hinata, wajahnya menengadah menatap langit, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan awan yang berarak.

Hinata tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, sementara masih diam tak bertanya.

"Aku... Maafkan aku," Hinata menatap Gaara yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. "Ini terlalu rumit untukku, menghindari kalian adalah jalan yang terbaik menurutku. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan cinta segitiga yang telah kalian buat, membentuk garis yang tak akan pernah dapat ku hapus."

"Kau memang tak dapat menghapusnya, tapi kau bisa merubah arah garis mu, menyambungkan ke garis lain yang mungkin bisa membuatmu bahagia," ucap Gaara dengan mata yang masih tertutup menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik kulitnya.

Hinata masih terdiam, apa yang Gaara ucapkan memang benar adanya, tapi berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan agar ia bisa menghubungkan garis nya.

"Berhenti menghindari kami, Ino terlihat sedih. Ia pikir ia punya salah padamu sehingga kau menghindari kami."

"Kau dan Sasuke, aku tak tahu masalah kalian. Tapi cepatlah selesaikan." Gaara menatap Hinata,tangannya terangkat membelai pipi Hinata yang meninggalkan jejak air mata.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, terimakasih," Hinata tersenyum, membuka kaleng soda nya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, aku masih harus menemui tim basket," ujar Gaara seraya mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Baikalah," Hinata meninggalkan Gaara yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Kau salah ini bukan cinta segitiga, ini cinta segiempat" gumam Gaara entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.  
Harusnya tak seperti ini, kenapa air matanya harus keluar. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha agar air matanya tak menetes, semua nya terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti olehnya.

Dan ketika Gaara datang menawarkan kehangatan yang tak ia dapatkan dari Sasuke seharusnya ia menolak, bukankah ini semuanya hanya akan memperumit keadaan. Memperkuat prasangka Sasuke jika ia memang benar-benar ingin merebut Gaara dari Ino.

Menghabiskan malamnya dengan memikirkan kisah cinta yang pelik, Hinata harus kembali terjaga. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Sasuke, menyelesaikan masalahnya, meski ia yang harus terluka pada akhirnya.

Hari ini, Hinata akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia berangkat pagi sekali, menghirup udara pagi yang masih menyisakan embun.

Loker menjadi tujuan pertamanya, langkah kaki Hinata terhenti melihat seseorang tengah bersandar di lokernya, kepalanya menunduk sesekali mengetukan ujung sepatunya kelantai.

Sasuke, seseorang yang ada di dalam hati Hinata. Jauh dalam hatinya ia sangat merindukan Sasuke, yang Hinata inginkan hanya Sasuke. Meskipun terasa menyakitkan, Hinata tersenyum,  
Meskipun tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia menangis.

Sasuke berada di tempat dimana Hinata tak bisa menjangkaunnya, akankah Sasuke beralih memandangnya? Hinata akan tetap berada di tempat dimana ia akan tetap menunggu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak, ia tersenyum menatap Hinata yang sedang memandangnya, senyum hangat itu yang mampu membuat hati Hinata itu indah meskipun  
membuat hatinya menangis.

Hinata tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, akhirnya Hinata mau berbicara padanya.

"Aku yang salah,"Sasuke merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Tak ada perdebatan yang akan berujung pada kesalahpahaman, kadang mengalah menjadi solusi yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah.

Hinata melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke perlahan, "Aku harus mengganti sepatu ku."

Sasuke tersenyum, perasaan lega kini memenuhi relung hatinya.

.  
.

.

.

Ino tahu Gaara tak menyukai dirinya, mungkin jika ia berusaha sedikit lagi Gaara bisa menjadi miliknya. Lagi pula bukankah selama ini ia sudah berhasil memonopoli Gaara.

Dan saat Hinata hadir, semuanya telah berubah. Ia tak bisa memonopoli lagi Gaara, pemuda itu menyukai Hinata dalam diam.

Entah apa masalah dari ke tiga temannya itu, tapi Ino yakin sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi tak ada dari mereka yang mau memberi tahunya, mungkin masalah nya terlalu rumit, atau memang tak ada keterbukaan.

Jika Ino berada disamping Gaara, tidak peduli betapapun berat harinya. Ia merasa kalau bisa melakukannya apapun itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara datang membawa roti strawberry kesukaan Ino dengan satu kotak susu coklat, inilah yang membuat Ino selalu nyaman bersama Gaara. Tentang perhatian yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu, perhatian yang kemudian menjadi suatu kebutuhan baginya.

"Makanlah sebelum Guru datang, kau belum sarapan." kenapa? Kenapa Gaara harus melakukan ini semua jika ia memang tak menyukai Ino, ini hanya akan membuat Ino semakin bergantung padanya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata," sapa Ino, Hinata menyempatkan diri menghampiri Ino yang tengah menikmati roti dan susu dengan Gaara di sampingnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya duduk di depan kursi Ino, sepertinya penghuninya belum datang.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, Hinata menggernyit bingung. Apa Gaara tahu kalo Sasuke menunggunya di loker.

"Entahlah, tadi aku berpisah saat kami ke kelas," ucap Hinata.

"Kau mau Hinata?" tawar Ino, ia mencoba membagi rotinya pada Hinata, dan sayangnya Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia tahu pasti roti dan susu itu pemberian Gaara, sebuah kebiasaan yang akan dilakukan Gaara.

Sasuke baru saja tiba menjinjing plastik transparan, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu apa isi dari plastik itu. Namun ia langsung menyembunyikan plastik itu ketika onyksnya menatap ke tiga temannya, agar tak ada yang melihat isinya, tapi amethyst Hinata terlanjur melihatnya. Roti strawberry dan susu coklat.

Hinata menghela nafas, hatinya seolah tercubit, bukankah menjadi Ino sangat beruntung, diperhatikan oleh dua laki-laki yang baik, "Aku harus kembali ke kursi ku."

"Untukmu, karena datang pagi sekali pasti kau belum sarapan," Hinata tersenyum pahit, sejak kapan Hinata menyukai susu coklat? Bukankah Sasuke juga mengetahuinya, Hinata hanya meminum susu yang rasa vanilla.

Tentu saja Hinata tahu sebenarnya itu bukan untuknya, untuk Ino yah tentu saja roti untuk Ino.

"Terimakasih,"ucap Hinata, ia meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tatapn yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran yang tidak Hinata sukai, ia memang pintar dalam akademik tapi jika masalah olahraga ia bisa dikatakan payah.

"Cepat semuanya!" seru Gay-_sensei _seraya meniup peluitnya sesekali.

Siswi kelas satu yang berjalan di koridor sekolah terus berbisik-bisik melihat Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan bersama, mereka menatap iri pada Ino yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda yang paling diinginkan di sekolah.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian,"bisik Sakura, ia berlari kecil bersama Hinata kearah lapangan. Sakura gadis yang cukup pintar membaca situasi, satu tahun bersama Hinata sudah cukup membuat Sakura mengenal Hinata dengan baik.

"Begitulah,"

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku" ujar Sakura.

Kali ini pelajaran olahraga diisi dengan olahraga basket, jangan tanyakan bagaiman reaksi para sisiwi yang dibuat histeris oleh Gaara dan Sasuke, dan Hinata hanya merunduk kesal, sudah tiga kali ia ditegur Gay-_Sensei_, karena tidak bisa melakukan shoot dengan benar.

"Kau harus banyak latihan Hyuuga, karena dua minggu lagi aku akan mengambil penilaian," dan pernyataan Gay-_Sensei_ membuat Hinata semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah Gay-_Sensei_."

Pelajaran olahraga dilewati dengan bibir yang terus mengerucut, Hinata tak menyukaina, tapi ia harus belajar karean akan ada pengambilan nilai.

Ino terus menempel pada Gaara, sementara Sasuke terus digoda oleh siswi kelas sebelah yang kebetulah olahraga pada jam yang sama.

"Payah," Hinata bergumam sendiri, ia merutuki dirinya yang selalunpayah dalam hal olahraga sejak kecil, bahkan ia tak pernah bisa berenang meskipun ia pergi les berenang ketika sekolah dasar, tapi hasilnya ia bahkkan tak bisa bergerak di air yang dalam.

Di saat yang lain telah selesai Hinata masih enggan beranjak dari lapangan olahraga, ia terus berlatih melakukan shooting. Tak peduli jika pergelangan kaki nya sudah lelah. Sebenarnya ia  
=bisa saja meminta bantuan pada Sasuke ataupun Gaara, tapi itu hanya akan mengundang perhatian, dan Hinata tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Berhentilah, itu semua sia-sia" suara baritone menghentikan pergerakkan tubuh Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di belakangnya menyodorkan air mineral.

"Memegang bolanya saja salah, bagaimana bisa melakukan shooting dengan benar," Sasuke tertawa meengejek, ia mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Hinata menggantinya dengan air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Lihat aku!"

Sasuke mendrible bola, padahal yang ingin Hinata pelajari hanya cara melakukan tembakkan yang benar ia tak tertarik bagaimana cara mendrible bola.

Dan tepat saat Hinata menegak air minumnya Sasuke melakukan Slayer shoot yang menawan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit bangga.

"Tentu saja hebat, kau 'kan pemain basket. Sudah pasti ini keahlianmu." Cibir Hinata, dan Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, dengan satu syarat." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata, meraih botol mineral Hinata tanpa permisi, Hinata tak ambil pusing toh itu air mineral milik Sasuke.

"Aku tak memintamu mengajariku, aku bisa belajar sendiri."

"Aku yakin kau butuh waktu satu tahun hanya untuk menembakkan bola dengan benar jika kau berlatih sendiri."

Ck, apa Hinata sebodoh itu. Dasar pemuda bebal.

"Sudahlah, aku takkan meminta syarat yang sulit. Kau hanya perlu membuatkan ku Puding mangga."

"Hah?" Hinata menggernyit, Puding mangga? Sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Pu-ding mang-ga, kau dengar?" ulang Sasuke, ia tak tahu jika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu menyenanggkan.

Ia lalu menundukan dirinya di depan Hinata.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Cepat naik kepunggungku, aku tahu pergelangan kaki mu sudah cukup lelah, sepetinya sakit. Aku akan membawa ke UKS, cepatlah naik!"

Sasuke tahu pergelangan kaki Hinata memerah sepertinya memar, gadis itu tak terbiasa, sejak tadi Sasuke perhatikan gadis it uterus berjinjit melakukan shooting.

"Tidak aku bisa berjalan sendiri," dan akhirnya mulut dan kaki tak bekerja sama. Hinata bisa saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak cepat-cepat meraih tubuhnya. Hinata menarik kaus Sasuke agar tak terjatuh, sementar Sasuke menahan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Mau ku gendong di belakang atau di depan?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Baka!"  
Hinata merona mendapat perlakuan yang tak biasa dari Sasuke. Ia akhirnya menurut pada Sasuke yang menawari punggungnya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata pelan, aroma mint menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Hinata bisa menciumnya tepat di leher aroma mint yang semakin menguat. Jika saja waktu bisa berjalan lambat, Hinata rela menukar harinya yang lain agar saat seperti ini berjalan lambat.

Hinata bahkan seolah tuli saat siswi yang lain berbisik melihat. Hari ini, Hinata terhanyut oleh perilaku Sasuke. Tangannya masih melingkari bahu Sasuke dengan erat, mesikpun Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, Hinata bahagia.

Boleh kah Hinata memohon pada Kami-_sama_, ia ingin melihat Sasuke dan menahan nya tetap seperti ini lebih lama. Tidak masalah jika Hinata harus terluka, ketika bersama Sasuke ia merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia, itulah rasanya cinta tak terbalas. Bahkan jika hati Hinata terluka, itu karena ia hanya mencintai Sasuke, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia harus belajar untuk melepas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Ino?," _topicless_, itu yang Hinata alami sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, untung saja detak jantungnya tidak terlalu berdebar cepat. Jika itu terjadi, Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Biasa saja, ia sangat menyukai Gaara. Sepertinya aku memang tak punya kesempatan,"

Sasuke benar-benar kesepian, kadang-kadang ia menangis sendiri, karena ia terlalu bodoh. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, meskipun ia tahu bagaimana memberikan cinta, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaima membuangnya. Jika saja hati manusia tak terlalu rumit, mungkin tak ada hati yang tersakiti.  
Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki banyak duri di hatinya, jadi tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak bekas luka.

"Kau itu Uchiha, pemuda tampan dan pintar. Sudah pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu,"_ termasuk aku_, "Kau hanya tinggal memilih gadis yang kau sukai."

"Jika gadis yang ku sukai tak menyukai ku 'lagi' bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke, tak terasa mereka sampai di UKS. Sasuke menundukkan Hinata di ranjang, sepertinya petugas penjaga UKS sedang keluar, karena tak ada seorangpun disini.

"Tak kusangka Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengecut, sama hal nya saat kita belajar mengendarai sepeda. Kita akan terjatuh, tak cukup sekali atau dua kali. Mungkin berkali-kali, pada akhirnya luka karena terjatuh itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang mengingatkan kita akan rasa sakit yang kita alami, sehingga kita akan belajar hati-hati. Sama halnya dirimu, jatuh berkali-kali pun tak apa. Kau hanya perlu belajar hati-hati pada akhirnya kau akan tersenyum karena telah berhasil."

"Kau tahu, jika aku jatuh cinta kembali. Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu," Ucap Sasuke, bisakah kamu tetap memelukku seperti ini? Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan perasaan ini, perasaan dimana ia selalu ingin bersama Hinata di saat-saat ia sedih. Ia ingin bersandar dalam dekapan Hinata.

Hinata menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukkannya "Menangislah, aku akan menyembunyikan semuanya,"

"Aku tak suka menangis, kau hanya perlu memelukku seperti ini," Sasuke menghirup aroma lavender yang berasal dari Hinata,"Cukup dengan seperti ini, kau sudah memberi ku ruang untuk bernafas."

Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, meskipun Sasuke berada dalam pelukkannya. Jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, datanglah pada Hinata dan peluklah dirinya.  
Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya karena saat ini matanya berlinang air mata, Sasuke memiliki banyak rahasia, jadi terlalu banyak kebohongan dalam dirinya. Angin bertiup lembut, Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan aroma Sasuke.

Hinata menangis terisak, karena ia takut dengan cintanya yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" Sasuke menghapus pelan air mata Hinata, dengan tangannya.

"Berhenti menangis, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sesak,"

Hinata malah semakin terisak, bisakah ia berharap Sasuke benar-benar mencintainnya.

TBC

Jengg jennng jeng jeng abis sahur langsung edit cerita ini #pasangmukapolos… kapan mistake dark knight, little red madam dan love in hospital nya dilanjut? Banyak sekali yang bertanya seperti itu, terimakasih buat semua readers yang repot-repot PM aku buat nanyain kelanjutan cerita aku. Semua cerita sihh udah ada di draft. Draft ponsel ku, karena kalo aku ngetik di handphone dan edit di laptop. Tapi kadang ada cerita yang menurutku masih kurang baik buat dipublish, jadi harus edit sana-sini dan itulah yang buat lama. Sabar yahh,, walau aku ga bisa up cerita yang konsisten. tapi ku usahaain akan selalu ada yang up setiap minggunya(klo tidak ada hambatan) entah ff yang mana pun milikku (?)..

Terimakasih buat yang review, foll and fav… :* :*

Peluk kalian semua readers setiaaaa ff kuu (?)…

**yana kim**** : Sengaja bikin Sasu ga peka, kalo peka nnti ceritanya end dong. Hehhehhe**

**nxnxmx**** : Aku juga kesel pas bikin, apa lagi pas baca ulang. Huaa kasian Hinata nya. Saking keselnya mau banting laptop #huaaabaikan.**

**aindri961**** : Boleh tuh ditampar pake kipasnya Temari hahahah. #dichidoriSasuke. Benarkah hurt? Aduh padahal genrenya romance and drama. Heheheh.**

**NaruDEmi : saya usahakan Sasu menderita, walaupun rada gak rela heheheh. Ohh iya DEmi-san, soal Mistake masih dalam progress, rada ragu mau publishnya juga. Sabar saja semua cerita pasti akan ada akhirnya kok. Meskipun ngaret heheheh. #pasangwajahpolos**

**Nurul851**** : Iya banyak GaaHina, tuntutan scenario soalnya, yang ini kayanya seimbang deh antara Gaara dan Sasuke.**

**keita uchiha**** : ini up kilat lagi keita-san. Hahaha iya pengen nantinya tu Sasuke sadar kalo dia tuh udah bodoh banget nelantarin(?) Hinata, biar nyesel nanti#kebawaemosi.. aku akan tamatkan fic ku yg lain juga satu-satu gmana mood nya. Heheheh.**

**SylverQueen : Iya tak apa baru review. Kalo ngebut baca ff tak apa ngebut, asal jangat ngebut di jalanan aja (?) hohoo #abaikan**

**airestiyulianti**** : Terimakasih, semoga ini masih keren #ngarep.**

**NJ21**** : diperrebutkan secara tak langsung, masih dalam pergulatan hati (?) bingung Ino mau di kemanain, mau dijadiiin sama Gaara takut aneh, mau hadirin Shika juga takut aneh. Heheh aku emang aneh…**

**shihushimayu2**** : #pelukbalik,, ini up kilat lagi loh **** … Segiempat yossh, segitiga udah banyak, sempet kepikiran mau segilima sama aku, tapi ga jadi takut dikecam keras sama para readers. Hahahahhaha. Sasu masih belum peka dia kan ga tau arti cemburu #dilemparbaskomsama Sasu.**

**Baby niz 137**** : Ini panjang loh 2k+ tanpa balasan review tentunya. Hehehhe….. ini upkilat lagi.**

**Cahya Uchiha**** : Huum, Sasu aja gak sadar mangkanya perlu diajarain(?) biar sadar. **

**Q : Wuahhh Mistake yahh (?) kapan yahh. Aku ga bisa janji habis suka ragu-ragu sayaaa, hehehe**

**Guest : Gaahina banyakin ?. ku pikir-pikir lagi yahh #kbnyakanmikir. Terimakasih buat sarannya, aku juga suka kok yang drama". tapi Aku bikin fic left heart konfliknya ga mau rumit cukup di Mistake dan Dark Knight, karena kalo terlalu rumit aku suka bingung sendiri.**

**Shu : ini up up up .. selamat menikmati(?)**

**geminisayanksayank**** : Ini up kilat Gemini-san…. Iya Sasu sama Gaara merebutkan Hinata. Wkwkkwkw**

**Katsumi**** : Wuahhh TToTT jauh sekali Katsumi-san, sampai pernikahan? butuh berapa bnyak chaper untuk sampai di sana….**

**kiranakim**** : aku juga jadi kasian sama Gaara… iya cocok sama Gaara tapi nanti Sasu mau di kemanain?**

**cintyacleadizzlibratheea**** : ini up kilat,, silahkan dibaca,,, hehehheh**

**O****nyxMarble**** : Hhaaah kan dilema, mau sama siapa jadinya hayoooh?**

**Hanari Yuki**** : Sampai Chap berapa yahh? Aku sihh udah ada bayangan ceritanya gimana dan gimana end nya. Tapi giman aku bisa menuangkannya. Pengennya sih ga bnyak".. Sasuke nyatain perasaanya, sama siapa? Ino atau Hinata?masih belum ada yang nyatai perasaannya kok.**

**Yuharu : Iya heroin-nya Hinata hehehhe.**

**Nyonya Besar Gaara : Ia Sasuke nya masih belum sadar, benarkah senyum-senyum sendiri?. Nanti kalo baca lagi ajak temennya. Biar ga senyum sendiri (?) #gajelasabaikan…**

**Thank you**

**Seeeeeeee uuuuu**

**Bye bye bye**

**okkokokokokok**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,abal,Typo,OOC, de el el..**

***SasuHina***

***SasuHina***

**===Don't like don't read===**

Senja begitu mempesona, memberi warna berbeda pada langit. Sasuke dan Hinata masih diam di lapangan basket setelah latihan yang cukup melelahkan, Hinata berbaring di atas lapangan, tak peduli jika nanti baju yang ia kenakan kotor.

"Kau memandangi apa?" Sasuke ikut berbaring di samping Hinata, bulir-bulir keringat masih terlihat jelas di sekitar wajahnya.

"Langit."

"Di langit tak ada apapun, bahkan awan 'pun sudah pergi berarak entah kemana."

Hinata enggan menyahuti ucapan Sasuke, keheningan tercipta. Suara ranting terkena hembusan angin seolah menjadi musik orchestra.

"Hei Hinata, jika orang yang mencintaimu tak menginginkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata termenung, apa Sasuke sudah menyerah tentang Ino? Atau sebaliknya?, "Aku akan melepaskannya, aku takkan pernah memaksa seseorang untuk tetap berada di sampingku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menatap langit yang tak ada batasnya, "Kau menyukai Gaara? tapi aku yakin jika kau menyukainya kau pasti akan bernasib seperti ku, Gaara dan Ino sepertinya mereka memang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin jika orang yang ku sukai adalah Gaara?,"

"Aku hanya menebak, insting mungkin,"

Biarlah mereka memperdebatkan perasaan yang mereka sendiri 'pun tak mengerti.

* * *

.

.  
.

* * *

Harusnya Hinata tak berada di sini, seharusnya ia menolak saat Sasuke mengajaknya, namun lagi-lagi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menyampaikan penolakan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?" tanya Ino yang sedang berada di sisi lainnya bersama Gaara.  
Ino dengan senyum manisnya menyisir rambutnya yang baru saja ia gerai menunjukan sebuah bandana berpita hijau yang tampak manis saat ia kenakan.

"Kau tak cocok menggerai rambutmu, ikat kembali. Kau bisa menggunakan bandananya juga saat rambutmu kau ikat," dengan cueknya Gaara berkomentar, tidak peduli dengan Ino yang tengah merenggutkan wajahnya karena ucapan Gaara.

Mereka kini berada di toko aksesoris yang berada di salah satu pusat belanja. Awalnya Ino hanya mengajak Sasuke dam Gaara, tapi Sasuke malah mengajak Hinata, Alasannya?. Tentu saja ia tak mau menjadi orang yang terabaikan ketika Ino dan Gaara sibuk berdua seperti sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati Hinata yang tengah menjepit rambutnya mengenakan jepit rambut strawberry. "Cantik," mulut Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggumamkan kata yang membuat jantung Hinata berdebar, walaupun hanya gumaman Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Hinata merona, ia tertunduk malu mengalihkan pandangannya. Membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke yang tengah diam-diam masih memandangnya.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Coba ini!" ia menyodorkan sebuah bandana dengan pita biru muda. Hinata masih canggung, ia sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya masih terngiang jelas sebuah pujian yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan sedikit linglung Hinata mencoba bandana yang dipilhkan oleh Gaara. Melihat pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin yang memang sudah disediakan.

Hinata tersenyum manis, pilihan Gaara ternyata memang cocok untuknya, sepertiya ia akan membeli bandana ini."Bagaimana?"

"Cantik, kau suka?"

"Iya, aku akan membelinya." Hinata tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakangnya,wajah pemuda itu berubah datar.

"Aku yang belikan," Gaara mengambil bandana yang tadi ia pilih, membawanya ke kasir sambil terus bersiul. Ino hanya tertegun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, _sepertinya Gaara memang meyukai Hinata._

Setelah mengunjungi toko aksesoris mereka memutuskan untuk makan di _food court._

Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam, mendengarkan celotehan Ino tentang hal-hal menarik yang ia lihat. Gaara dan Hinata lebih banyak tersenyum saling meleparkan perkataan ringan.

Gaara memesan makanan bersama Ino meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah di tatap tajam oleh Sasuke, melipatkan kedua tanggannya di depan dada Onyks Sasuke mendelik tajam, Hinata sebenarnya menyadari perubahan mood Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan,bahkan ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bungsu Uchiha menjadi sependiam itu.

Suara celotehan pengunjung kian menyamarkan suasana canggung yang menguar di antara mereka. Hinata tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, kali ini sebaiknya ia menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Setelah makan kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Gaara memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari sepatu. Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu bersama Ino." Jelas Hinata, tadi Gaara sempat memintanya untuk menemani membeli sepatu. Hinata setuju karena ia tak memiliki janji lain setelah ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya menemani Gaara, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang, lagi pula bukankah Sasuke seharusnya senang karena ia bisa pulang berdua bersama Ino.

Hatinya seperti mendapat tusukan jarum mendengar penolakan Hinata. Jadi sepertinya Sasuke harus merasa puas dengan ini semua, ketika Gaara bersama Hinata dan Ia bersama Ino, bukankah itu yang ia inginkan selama ini. Tapi ada perasaan kesal saat Hinata menyebut nama Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang lebih dulu bersama Ino." Ucap Sasuke, ia laalu merogoh sakunya mengambil smart phone-nya. Memainkan game dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa kesal yang kini tengah memenuhi relung hatinya.

Suasana makan 'pun sedikit canggung antara Sasuke dan Hinata, keduanya lebih banyak diam ketika Ino berceloteh menanyakan pendapat teman-temannya tentang rasa masakan yang terasa hambar di mulut Sasuke.

"Gaara kau mau mengantarku pulangkan?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit penekanan, lebih tepatnya ia mungkin sedikit memaksa.

"Aku dan Hinata ingin membeli sesuatu, jadi kau dan Sasuke bisa pulang terlebih dulu. Dan maaf karena aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Gaara meminum orange juice-nya, menatap Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang gadis.

"Aku yang mengantar mu." Ucap Sasuke," Jika kau sudah selesai makan sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Hinata hampir saja tersedak ketika dengan beraninya Sasuke menempelkan tangannya di wajah Ino lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Baiklah" tukas Ino dengan wajah kecewa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara bisa mengingat jelas kapan ia bertemu Hinata. Ia bertemu saat pertengahan musim gugur tahun lalu, Hinata tengah tertidur pulas di taman belakang. Saat gadis-gadis lain tengah bersorak menyemangati tim basket yang tengah bertanding, Hinata justru tertidur, wajah polosnya saat itu membuat Gaara tertarik denganya. Diam-diam Gaara selalu memperhatikan Hinata, mencari tahu apa yang selalu Hinata lakukan, kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu tertidur jika angin sudah mulai berhembus. Atau wajah Hinata yang cemberut memarahi sesuatu yang membuat kakinya tersandung. Gadis itu memang tidak biasa, menyembunyikan diri, menutup rapat kisah hidupnya. Hinata hanya memiliki Sakura.

Dan kini ketika ia satu kelas dengan Hinata, Gaara sangat berterimaksih pada Kakashi_-sensei_ yang membuatnya satu kelompok dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Gaara bukanlah type pria yang akan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya, ia terlalu payah dalam masalah percintaan.

Semuanya semakin rumit ketika ia melihat perubahan sikap Hinata terhadap Sasuke, ia takut gadis itu benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Walaupun belum ada deklarasi atau pengakuan dari Hinata terap saja itu mebuatnya resah. Jadi mulai saat ini ia tak akan menjadi pihak pasif yang hanya akan menunggu respon.

"Jadi kau ingin membeli sepatu seperti apa?" tanya Hinata saat mereka memasuki outlet sepatu.

"Sepatu untuk bermain basket." Jawab Gaara_, jade_ nya sibuk menilik satu persatu sepatu yang terpajang di etalase

"Yang ini." Ucap Gaara menyerahkan sepasang sepatu kepada pelayan toko.

"Kenapa tidak meminta menemani Ino?" Hinata mengor di belakng Gaara, mengantri di depan kasir.

"Kau keberatan aku meminta pada mu?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh. Kau dan Ino emhh… kalian biasa berdua kemana 'pun." Jelas Hinata. Gaara menyerahkan yen kepada Kasirnya, setelah itu merekameninggalkan toko. Gaara sendiri masih diam ia tak menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Kau tahu aku dan Ino hanya teman, jadi kau tak usah berlebiham." Seharusnya Gaara bisa mengucapkan kata yang lebih baik misalnya seperti 'aku dan Ino hanya teman, kau tak usah khawatir dengan Ino'.

"Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan bukanlah apa yang kita butuhkan, sama halnya dengan seorang teman. Teman yang kita inginkan belum tentu bisa menjadi teman yang kita butuhkan" Gaara tersenyum, semoga dengan apa yang ia ucapkan Hinata dapat mengerti, menangkap sinyal yang telah Gaara lepas perlahan. Ia menarik tangan Hinata merapatkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus mengerutu sepanjang perjalanannya ke lapangan basket, Sasuke memintanya untuk membawa pudingnya ke lapangan basket. Padahal perjanjiannya ia kan memberikannya di kelas. Tapi sejak istirahat tim basket hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Tim basket masih belum kembali kekelas, mereka sibuk latihan.

Sasuke tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan , ia melambaikan tanganya pada Hinata.

"Ini." Hinata menyodorkan kotak yang berisi puding mangga.

"Gaara dimana?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari kealfaan Gaara di lapangan.

"Tadi Ino mengajaknya entah kemana, aku tak tahu" Sasuke perlahan membuka kotak yang Hinata berikan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan anggota tim basket yang bergantian melakukan shoot.

Mata besarnya terus melirik sesuai pergerakan si bola orange, Hinata cukup iri dengan kemapuan anggota tim basket, seandainya ia di beri sedikit bakat dalam bermain basket mungkin ia tidak harus capek-capek berlatih.

"Terimakasih, ini enak. Tidak terlalu manis"

"Cepat sekali habisnya."

"Aku lapar, tadi tidak sempat makan saat istirahat." Sasuke menyerahkan kotaknya kembali pada Hinata,

"Dasar bodoh, tunggu sebentar." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata kembali membawa roti dan jus tomat dalam kaleng.

"Makan ini, aku takut kau pingsan saat sedang latihan. Dan tim basket kita akan kesulitan mencari pengganti mu"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia selalu senang dengan perhatian yang Hinata berikan. "Kurasa akan lebih manis jika kau mengatakan 'Aku khawatir kau sakit'"

"Kau mau mengantar ku membeli sesuatu untuk ibu ku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak,"Baiklah."

"Setengah jam lagi kembali lah kesini, aku menunggu mu."

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis di depannya sejak tadi hanya merundukkan kepala. Ino Yamanaka, mengajaknya bicara di belakang taman. Dan setelah pembicaraan itu keduanya menjadi kikuk. Wajah Ino berubah muram, air matanya seperti akan menetes tapi tertahan di pelupuknya.

"Benarkah? Kita benar-benar tak bisa bersama?" tanya Ino, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Ino tertegun, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan Gaara, dalam hatinya ia berharap Gaara akan mencegahhnya pergi, merengkuhnya kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Tapi Gaara hanya mematung menatap kepergian Ino, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia memang benar-benar tak menyukai Ino, seandainya ia menyetujui permintaan Ino untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari teman, itu hanya akan mennyakiti Ino pada akhirnya. Karena dari itu dengan tegas Gaara menolak permintaan Ino.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket yang sudah sepi, tak ada lagi siswa yang berlalu-lalang, seharusnya Hinata sudah datang, bukannya Sasuke sudah bilang hanya setengah jam. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang tak berarti, Onyks nya menangkap Ino yang berjalan cepat dari arah taman belakang, Sesuatu sepertinya sudah terjadi, mata Ino mulai memerah.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Ino, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gaara, Gaara… Ia menolakku," Ino langsung merangsek mendekap Sasuke, memeluk pemuda di hadapannya membagi kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Gaara, tapi dia bilang aku dan dia tidak bisa bersama." Ino masih sesenggukan, tangisnya pecah. Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pengakuan Ino, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan punggun Ino.

Onyks Sasuke membulat melihat Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya, gadis itu tersenyum, bukan senyum manis yang biasa Sasuke lihat.

"Hatiku sangat sakit" Ucap Ino, sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku terluka, hatiku terluka" Ino terus menangis di pelukkan Sasuke

.

.

.

Lagi, hati Hinata merasakan sakit namun kali ini rasanya begitu teramat sangat. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah mendekap erat Ino, suara tangis sesenggukan Ino memperjelas segalanya, sepertinya hal menyedihkan terjadi hingga Ino berakhir dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Tapi hati nya tak bisa menerima begitu saja, melihat pemandangan yang mebuat tubuhnya sedikit melemas.

"Pulang 'lah, kau sudah menelpon supirmu?" Sasuke menghapus air mata Ino yang berlinang.

Ino hanya mengangguk, Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Hinata menunggunya, ia berjalan mengantar Ino

Mengantar Ino sampai gerbang lalu kembali lagi pada Hinata,itulah yang direncanakan Sasuke pada awalnya, namun saat akan kembali pada Hinata ia bertemu Gaara.

"Pada akhirnya kau melakukannya," Gaara berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal.

"Menyakiti Ino, kau sudah menyakitinya" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau benar, pilihan apapun yang kubuat pada akhirnya akan selalu membuat Ino terluka, bedanya hanya waktu, membiarkan ia terluka sekarang atau nanti." Jelas Gaara.

"Konyol, kau tidak akan menyakitinya jika saja kau menrima cintanya" suara Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau salah, justru ia akan terluka lebih jauh jika aku menerimanya." Gaara hanya bisa merundukkan kepala.

"Kau mempermainkannya, kau memberi perhatian lebih padanya. kau seperti membawanya terbang lalu tiba-tiba kau menghempaskannya."

"Begitu menurutmu, tapi aku rasa aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara yang santai, emosi Sasuke tidak tertahan lagi, tangannya terangkat menarik kerah baju Gaara "Jangan pernah mendekati Ino jika kau hanya mempermainkan peraasaannya. Jadilah lelaki sejati jangan pengecut seperti ini"

Gaara tersenyum, jade nya beralih memandang Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi berada disana."Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi perasaan orang lain, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari perasan mu Uchiha."

"Perasaan? Bukan 'kah sejak awal kau sudah tahu aku menyukai Ino, hanya karena ada dirimu disampingnya, aku mengalah membiarkan ia bahagia bersamamu, tapi kau malah menyakitinya, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika menjadikannya 'milikku'"

"Semoga kau tak menyesali pilihanmu," Gaara melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah bajunya. " Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan kami Hinata, ini hanya percakapan kecil" Gaara tersenyum berlalu pergi dengan santainya.

Tubuh Sasuke memaatung saat mulut Gaara memanggil nama Hinata,dan ia bisa melihat jelas Hinata yang tengah berdiri, Sasuke baru saja akan mengeluarkan sebuah kata namun mulut Hinata lebih dulu memotong, "Aku tak bisa menemanimu, Tousan menyuruku untuk pulang. Maaf"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ku antar," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, namun dengan pelan Hinata menghempaskannya "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan sebaiknya kau pergi menemui Ino. Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkannya? "

Sasuke tertegun ucapan Hinata seperti serpihan es yang menusuk hatinya, "Kau marah pada ku karena perlakuanku pada Gaara?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak pernah marah dengan perlakuanmu, seburuk apapun itu." Benar Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah marah pada perlakuan Sasuke, pada akhirnya ia akan memaafkan perlakuan Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan bekas luka di hatinya.

**TBC**

**Okay pertama-tama maaf aku updatenya telat, karena kesibukkan di dunia nyata, banyak sekali acara bukber yang harus di hadiri sehingga membuat saya lelah dan sedikit sulit melanjutkan ff, intinya ini masalah waktu.**

**Dan taaaaraaaa, fic nya udah update semoga tak mengecewakan…**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua readersss….**

**Pojok review :**

**hikarisyifaa**** : Iya ini memang yang membuatku dilemma, pengen SasuHina tapi Gaara tidak terluka. Wuahh syifaa-san tidak boleh bersama Gaara, nanti Gaara sama aku aja #kunciGaaradikamar. Hehehheh**

**yana kim**** : Banyakin ? kayaknya ga bisa dehh, paling mentok ini 2k+. tapi semoga chap depan bisa lebih banyak.**

**nxnxmx**** : Semoga chap ini ga bikin nyesek. Hehehhe atau malah tambah nyesek.. semoga tidak dehh**

**NaruDEmi : Cepat karena ada inspirasi dan waktunya mendeukung, jadi bisa update cepat. Semoga bisa update fic ini dengan lancer. Dan berharap nanti alurnya menarik seperti yang diinginkan DEmi-san.**

**NJ21**** : Hinata malang memang, tapi nanti Hinata akan bahagia kok, terimakasih untuk semangatnya ****…**

**SylverQueen : Hurt nya kurang dalem? Inikan Genrenya drama bukan hurt.. tapi benarkah bikin nangis? Queen-sa mungkin menghayati pas bacanya.. ini saya up kilat lohhh **

**airestiyulianti**** : Whattt? Ngefans sama saya? Huhuhuhu #melayangterbang.. ini up.. silahkan baca..**

**NoveHime**** : SasuHina nya akan lebih banyak di chap depan mungkin… jadi tunggu saja yahh ****.. nanti Hinata akan tersenyum tapi nanti ****….**

**tiasiambaton**** : Ini sudah up,, memang berat tapi nanti akan jadi ringan kok (?)**

**hiru nesaan**** : Nanti aka nada Gaara side kok.. aku ga bisa bikin POV.. suka aneh jadinya,, heheheh fic yang lain akan dilanjutkok sabar yahhh**

**Hel Hazelnut**** : Bukan kok, hanya saja aku mungkin terlalu banyak nonton drama. Karena perkataan ini terlalu sering diucapkan disetiap drama **

**OnyxMarble**** : Ini sudah dilanjut… happy reading…**

**Hanari Yuki: Happy ending kok, aku kan tidak ahli buat sad ending.. **

**Baby niz 137**** : Sengaja bikin Sasuke gak peka, biar lebih geregetttt gituu.**

**kiranakim**** : Ini udah up… silahkan membaca ::****)).. biarkan friend zone ini menyiksa mereka berdua #tertawaevil..**

**aindri961**** : Ini sudah up… **

**geminisayanksayank**** : Aku juga sama, berharap semuanya berakhir bahagia ****…**

**Nurul851**** : Sasu bukan PHP dia cuman ga peka.. hehhehe. Oh iyahh kat-kata itu mungkin dichap 7 atau 8… pas udah mau end-end gituuu.. nanti diusahakan banyak SasuHina-nya**

**Cahya Uchiha**** : Iyahh buat kursus Cinta aja, nanti biar mereka berempat jadi muridnya Cahya-san ****))**

**cintyacleadizzlibratheea**** : Ini upppp… Happy Reading..**

**keita uchiha****: Benarkah Ino? Ku pikir Gaara… GaaHina… wuahh knpa jdi banyak yang dilemma pengen GaaHina… bikin aku galau saja, huhuhuhu**

**Akito Brzenska**** : Ini sudah Upppp….**

**Yatsu : diperpanjang? Ini sangat sulittt,, setidaknya saya hanya bisabertahan di 2k+… semoga ini ga nahan sesek (?)… happy reading..**

**Thankyou buat semuanya..**

**See uuuuuu**

**Bye bye bye**

**okokokokokokok**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat (maybe) etc.**

**Don't like don't read**

***SasuHina***

Hari ini semuanya terasa normal seperti biasanya, Hinata pikir setelah kemarin Ino ditolak Gaara, suasana akan canggung. Nyatanya semuanya baik-baik saja, Gaara masih membawakan susu dan roti untuk Ino. Lalu saat istirahat seperti ini Gaara dan Sasuke bercanda seperti biasanya, apakah hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang merasa ini semua aneh.

"Hari ini aku ingin pergi nonton." Ucap Ino saat sedang makan di kantin. Seperti yang diucapkan Hinata, mereka memulainya dengan normal mengesampingkan urusan perasaan. Hinata pikir awalnya Sasuke akan tetap marah pada Gaara, dan Ino akan menghindar dari Gaara. Tapi semuanya masih terlihat normal dan wajar tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, Sasuke yang mengobrol santai dengan Gaara. Setidaknya Hinata merasa lega karena tak terjadi perselisihan di antara mereka.

Ketika kau tak mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai bukan berarti duniamu akan hancur. Dan mungkin juga orang yang kau mau bukan berarti orang yang tepat untuk menemanimu selama sisa hidup mu didunia ini. Kau hanya perlu membuka matamu lebar-lebar dan merasakan siapa yang benar–benar terbaik untuk mu. Bukan cinta yang salah dalam memiilih tetapi hati dan pikiran yang tak bisa membedakan siapa yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, kalian pergi bertiga saja." ucap Gaara, ia harus mengantar ibunya seperti biasa.

"Kau bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata tampak berpikir. Seperti nya hari ini ia tak memiliki kegiatan yang mewajibkan pulang cepat.

"Aku ikut."

"Ya sudah kita pergi bertiga."

Saat bel pulang sekolah , Gaara menghampiri meja Hinata terlebih dahulu. Sakura tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata.

"Kau bisa mengirimi ku pesan jika sudah selesai menonton." Ucap Gaara, Hinata masih tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. "Aku akan mnejemput mu, kurasa aku luang saat kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu, ku rasa—"

"Ku jemput." Jade Gaara menyeruakkan keseriusan, Hinata mendesah tak percaya dengan Gaara yang keras kepala.

Sakura menggerling, "Jadi kau dengan Gaara…" Sakura menggoda Hinata, ia sengaja tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata tegas, gurat merah muncul di kedua pipinya..

"Memangnya aku bilang apa, sehingga kau menyangkalnya." Sakura terkikik geli, Hinata mendengus kesal, ya ampun bisa-bisanya ia terpancing oleh Sakura.

Sejauh ini Hinata tak pernah sedikit pun ingin mengganti nama yang tertulis di hatinya.

Di dalam hatinya hanya ada Sasuke namun sampai akhir Sasuke mungkin tak kan mengetahuinnya. Bukankah itu terlihat menyedihkan? padahal Sasuke berada di dekatnya tetapi Hinata selalu lupa jika ia tak bisa menyentuh hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke membawa mobil entah suatu kebetulan atau keberuntungan, setelah bel pulang sekolah mereka langsung bergegas, Ino terlihat begitu senang ia bersenandung kecil, sungguh berbeda dengan Ino yang kemarin menangis tersedu di dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Ino meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, "Kau duduk di depan,"

Hinata menggernyit bingung, bukankah seharusnya Ino yang duduk di samping Sasuke, bukan dirinya,

"Duduk di sampingku." Sasuke mengulang perkataannya seraya menarik lembut tangan Hinata menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sasuke terdiam menunggu Ino yang masih di toilet, ada sesuatu dalam hati nya yang tak ia mengerti, sekarang ia takkan berrtindak dengan logika, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Menuruti kata hatinya, ada perasaan yang menyakitkan melihat Hinata menghiraukannya kemarin, ia yakin perasaan ini bukan karena Ino yang sedang sedih, tapi gurat kesedihan yang terlihat jelas saat Hinata meninggalkannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke resah.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini, Hinata hanya terdiam, amethysnya terfokus pada jendela samping menatap jalanan, seolah-olah itu adalah objek yang menyenangkan. Sementara Ino yang duduk di belakang sambil bermain Handphone, matanya terus terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, Onyks-nya terus mencuri pandang pada gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata gadis yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia perhatikan, gadis yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Tapi sekarang rasanya ada Sesuatu yang kurang saat ia tak melihat Hinata di sekolah. Setap hari Sasuke tersenyum mengingat ia akan bertemu Hinata, Sasuke tidak bodoh, bukannya ia tak menyadari perasaanya, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat, dan keraguan memenuhi hatinya.

Semua nya terlalu cepat jika harus dikatakan cinta. Tetapi Sasuke melupakan satu hal jika cinta tak pernah mengenal waktu dan kecepatan, cinta selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuaan menelusuri hati yang kosong dengan kehangatan menguarkan rasa yang selalu di damba oleh hati, setiap detik mengajarkan arti kehidupan tentang keajaiban cinta yang tak pernah sampai pada logika.

Bahkan tak ada satu pun ilmuwan yang bisa mendefinisikan cinta darimana datangnya dan sepertiapa wujudnya, lalu obat apa seperti yang harus di berikan jika orang merasa kesakitan karena cinta. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab karena mereka tak pernah bertanya pada hati apa yang mereka rasakan tentang cinta? Selalu mengedepankan pikiran yang terkadang tak sejalan dengan hati.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaahh filmnya sangat seru, aku tak menyesal jika tadi harus berdesakkan mengantri membeli tiket. Semuanya terbayar setelah menonton film yang menakjubkan." Ino berseru begitu kencang saat ia keluar studio. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Ino yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke melirik Hinata yang terfokus dengan ponselnya, sepertinya ponselnya mati.

"Hm?" Tanya Hinata, ia tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, terlalu fokus dengan ponsel-nya.

"Kau lapar?" ulang Sasuke,

"Tidak, tapi jika kalian mau makan aku ikut."

"Bagaimana kalau makan spaghetti?" usul Ino, Sasuke dan Hinata menangguk. Mengikuti INo yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ponsel mu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di restoran yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Mati, aku lupa mencharger nya semalam." Hinata menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas, membaca buku menu yang sudah dibawakan pelayan.

"Aku Spaghetti bolognese**."** Ino membaca kembali buku menunya. "dan Strawberry milk shake."

"Kalian?" Ino menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk di depannya.

"Spaghetti tomato cheese. Dan Lemonade."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, bukannya Sasuke saat itu tak menyukai lemonade yang Hinata buat.

"_Greentea_ dan _cheese cake_." Hinata menutp buku menunya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ino mengambil tas nya, seperti biasa Ino akan pergi ke toilet untuk bermake up walau hanya sekedar memoleskan lip balm dan bedak.

"Pakai ponsel ku saja." Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih"

Hinata membuka kontak yang ada di ponsel Sasuke, mencari nama Gaara dalam deretan kontak. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak menemukannya, kemudian ia menulis nama Gaara dalam kolom _search_ dan hasilnya _no found_.

"Kau tak punya no Gaara?"

"Ada, namanya Red—Eh untuk apa kau mencari nama Gaara?" Sasuke terkejut dengan yang Hinata ucapkan, ia pikir Hinata akan menghubungi ayahnya atau adiknya, bukan Gaara.

"Memintanya menjemputku, ia menyuruhku mengiriminya pesan jika sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata dengan santainya, tidak menyadari raut muka Sasuke yang berubah masam.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya kembali, "Hei aku bahkan belum mengirimi Gaara pesan." Gerutu Hinata saat melihat Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau harus mengantar Ino."

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian berdua."

"Rumah ku dan Ino berbeda arah Sasuke." Hinata mengeram frustasi dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakkan. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan—"

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan" potong Sasuke, ia hanya merasa tak rela saat Hinata lebih memilih Gaara yang bahkan tidak ada di sini, "dan aku tak menerima penolakkan, kau pulang dengan ku."

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri," Hinata bersikeras, ia hanya tak mau tersakiti lagi dengan Sasuke, ia tak mau lagi jika pada akhirnya ia yang akan terluka meski ia tau cinta selalu beriringin dengan luka. Perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin berharap lebih tentang perasaannya. Bolehkah ia berharap lebih untuk yang kedua kalinya?.

"Kau, _Geez." _Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tajam Hinata, tidak peduli gadis itu kini tengah cemburut dan memasang muka masam karena marah.

Ino tiba-tiba datang dan tersenyum "Gaara akan kemari, tadi aku menelponnya, lalu ia menyakan apa kita sudah selesai. Dan ku jawab iya, kami sedang makan, dan Gaara mengtakan jangn kemana-mana sebelum ia sampai."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, entah kenapa hatiya tiba-tiba sesak, ia tak suka saat Ino mengumandangkan nama Gaara. Bukan karena ia cemburu karena Ino. Ia hanya tak suka niat Gaara yang kemari, pasti ingin menjemput Hinata.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata,dan menatap Ino "Ino kurasa kau bisa pulang dengan Gaara, tunggulah Gaara disini" Sasuke melangkah cepat keluar restoran, sementara Hinata terkesiap mendapati jemari Sasuke yang semakin mecengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat sudah sampai di basement. Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang bergemuruh, yang adadalam pikirannya saat itu ia hanya ingin membawa Hinata agar tak bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Kita pulang!" Ucap Sasuke tegas, ia langsung menggas mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

Keaadan di mobil kembali dingin dan sepi semua terasa canggung bagi Hinata menadapati Sasuke yang begitu sensitife tentang Gaara. Apa kahh pria di sebelahnya masih cemburu dengan Ino atau ia cemburu jika Gaara mengantarnya pul—ahh lagi-lagi Hinata berharap terlalu jauh.

"Turunkan aku di halte, aku akan naik bis" Ucap Hinata. Ametysnya melirik Sasuke yang masih tak merespon pria berambut raven itu masih fokus kedepan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudian nafasnya begitu berat tak beraturan.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa ia marah tiba-tiba? Apa yang membuatnya marah? Apa Hinata melakukan kesalahan? Hinata terus berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri .

Akhirnya Hinata lebih mengalah mendiamkam kemauan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya matahari terbit begitu cerah menebarkan kehangatan untuk penduduk Tokyo.

Tetapi tidak untuk pria berarambut merah maroon. Aura kelam sedang menyelimutinya dan pandangannya begitu menusuk menakutkan sedang yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah stoic.

"Kau menghalangi jalan ku Gaara. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke, pada hal ia sudah tau masalah yang membuat Gaara mencegatnya pagi-pagi di lorong sekolah.

"Kita memang bersahabat, tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengalah pada mu." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, ia marah karena Sasuke selangkah mendahuluinya untuk mengantar Hinata kemarin.

Bahkan ia mendengar sedikit cerita dari Ino jika Sasuke terlibat perdebatan kecil dengan Hinata.

Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, ia tak menengok kearah Sasuke lagi.

"Cinta memang selalu rumit jika bersanding dengan yang namanya persahabatan"Gumam Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah punggung Gaara yang kian menjauh.

"Apakah aku harus mengalah untuk kedua kalinya pada mu?" Mata onyx Sasuke menatap kearah langit yang begitu cerah mencari jawaban yang ia pertanyakan.

_Pukk_

Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat apa yang pria penyuka tomat itu sedang lihat.

"Apa yang menarik di langit, hingga kau mengabaikan ku yang sejak tadi memanggil mu" Ino terlihat serius menatap kearah langit.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino.

"Hari ini langit begitu cerah" Jawab Sasuke. Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju meski ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke ia tau ada sesuatu yang sedang menggangu pikiran Sasuke.. Bukannya ia tidak peka dengan perasaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tau persahabatnya sedang berperang dengan yang namanya cinta. mereka hanya sedang tidak jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Baik Hinata, Sasuke maupun Gaara. Apa salahnya jika mengatakan yang sesungguhnya apa begitu sulit? Seperti dirinya yang mengatakan cinta pada Gaara meski berujung dengan luka bukankah lebih baik jujur dari pada menunggu ketidak pastian dan berujung dengan kesalahpahaman berakibatkan luka yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Cinta tak pernah mengenal mengalah atau pun menang Sasuke, semua berhak bahagia dengan pilihannya masing-masing begitu pula aku, kau Gaara atau pun Hinata. Dengarkan kata hati mu sebelum kau menyesali segalanya." Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke menyemangati, ia hanya tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur karena tak bisa mengerti hati masing-masing. Ino memang tidak bisa memaksa Gaara untuk mencintainya tetapi bukan berarti bumi akan berhenti berotasi atau siang malam akan tertukar. Segalanya akan tetap sama dan yang terpenting kini ia mengerti Tuhan tidak memberikan cintanya melalui Gaara tetapi melalui pria lain yang entah sedang berada di mana. Dan itu pasti karena semua orang berhak bahagia dengan yang namanya cinta.

Sasuke menatap aquamarine Ino kedua mata itu memancarkan ketulusan dan keyakinan. Mungkin orang-orang yang tak mengenal Ino hanya akan menganggap ia gadis yang manja dan sebagainya. Pada hal gadis itu lebih dewasa dalam mengatur perasaan dan hatinya.

"Kau benar" Sasuke merangkul bahu Ino, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar "Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas sebelum Orochimaru-sensei datang"

Mereka beriringan berjalan sesekali Ino melontarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu ia hanya berniat menhibur Sasuke sekaligus memberi semangat agar Sasuke tidak meyerah pada hatinya. Sasuke hanya merespon denagn senyuman kecil.

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua amethyst terus melihat kearah mereka.

"Seharusnya aku tahu hati mu tidak akan pernah berubah Sasuke."lirih Hinata tatapannya begitu sendu melihat pemandangan yang sejak tadi dilihatnya.

Ia mendesah "Aku benar-benar menyerah untuk kali ini"Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang begitu terasa berat, tak terasa air mata mengalir membasahii pipinya kali ini Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Hinata hanya memandang langit malam tanpa bintang yang bersinar. Harusnya Hinata tahu Sasuke takkan pernah bisa terlepas dari Ino, dan kata-kata yang terus berputar di pikiran Hinata adalah ucapan Sasuke yang menyatakan _Ino akan jadi miliknya._

Hinata terlalu banyak berharap pada Sasuke, jika saja ia tahu rasanya patah hati seperti ini, mungkin ia takkan mau jatuh cinta. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah bukan karena cintanya ditolak, tapi mencintai tanpa menyatakan perasaanya adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Sejak tadi ponsel Hinata terus bergetar layarnya menampilkan susunan huruf membingkai nama _Sasuke, _Hinata malas menerima telepon dari Sasuke. Pasti ia hanya akan bercerita tentang Ino dan Hinata tak mau terluka jauh lebih dalam.

Hinata menutup ponselnya dengan bantal, ia ingin menata hatinya terlebih dulu.

"Apa mau mu Uchiha?" Hinata menggeram frustasi ketika ponselnya masih bergetar.

Hinata memandang tajam pada bantal yang tak berdosa—menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya."Nee-chan." Terdengar suar Hanabi dari luar.

"Ada apa?" Hinata membuka pintu, Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Teman Nee-chan ada di bawah?" Hanabi terlihat santai menujuk ka lantai bawah,

Hinata menggernyit bingung, teman? Memangnya Hinata punya teman selain Sakura? Oh jangan lupakan Ino, Gaara dan Sasuke.

Hanabi kembali kelantai bawah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung, Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mengambil sweeternya, membiarkan kaki putihnya tak beralas menapaki tangga perlahan sedikit penasaran dengan teman yang mengunjunginya.

Hinata mematung di ujung tangga ketika siluet lelaki yang tengah duduk di sofa begitu ia kenal, Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Haruskah Hinata menaiki tangga kembali dan menyuruh Hanabi untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia tak ingin menjumpai Sasuke. Tapi itu akan terlihat kekanakan dan tak berperasaan.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan, duduk di depan Sasuke, dan ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun

"Apa aku menggangu?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata duduk di depannya.

"Tidak, dan kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, karena sepertinya ia sudah cukup lelah ingin menangis tetapi tak bisa menangis mengertikah laki-laki di hadapannya tentang perasaanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sahabat ku juga mencintainya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" Sasuke memulai ceritanya ia tak menatap Hinata matanya masih di bayangi peristiwa tadi pagi dengan Gaara.

Kata-kata Gaara yang 'tidak akan mengalah' terus berputar dalam otaknya ia mengerti maksud ucapan Gaara dan ia tahu perasaan sahabatnya terhadap Hinata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan sesungguhnya terhadap Hinata. Piikirannya terus berkata yang ia sukai adalah Ino tetapi kenapa hatinya selalu bergetar jika dekat dengan Hinata dan kenapa mimpinya selalu dipenuhi dengan gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke sungguh bingung jika boleh memilih ia lebih suka mencari jawaban soal matematika di banding harus mencari jawaban tentang hati.

Hinata hanya mematung ia tahu dan yakin orang yang diceritakan Sasuke adalah Ino bukan—dirinya.

"Hati mu lebih tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, semangatlah!" Hinata tersenyum pahit. Mungkin cinta memang harus berakhir sampai sini.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata ia tak ingin mengalah dengan Gaara. Ino benar ia harus berjuang tentang cinta. tetapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Gadis itu telah meyerah akan cintanya, membiarkan kesalahpahaman mendominasi hatinya. Sepertinya Sasuke harus berjuang keras jika ingin mendapatkan cinta Hinata.

**TBC**

Holllaaaaa, ada yang rindu sama saya? #dilemparsandal

Ini update meski ga secepet yang kemaren-kemaren. Tapi chap ini cukup panjang lohh… 2500 words tanpa cuap-cuap…

Dan emmh aku sudah selesaikan chapnya sampai end, tapi masih belum diedit banyak typo nya, mungkin siang aku update lagi :D #kalaugaadahalanganloh…

Dan terimakasih buat my sistaaa yang membantu pengerjaannya fic ini, I love you ….

Terimakasih juga buat para readers yang selalu senatiasa mengungkapkan perasaannya di kolom review, terimakasih buat yang udah foll dan fav.. I love you all

Okay cukup basa-basinya…

Pojok Review ::::

**nxnxmx : Makin nyesek kahh? Wuahhh, Ini update semoga suka... :)**

**aindri961 : Haii aindri-san, aku update .. Jangan lupa solat dulu sebelum baca :) ...**

**Yurika-chan : Iya aku pengen bikin Hinata tersakiti,, Entah hati ini lagi melow selow gituuu, jadi dituangkan kedalam fic aneh nan gaje ini :) .. Kapan Sasuke sadar, sepertinya chap ini..**

**geminisayanksayank : Chap kemaren klimaks, tapi chap ini kayanya ga kalah seru dari chap kemaren #kepedean,,  
Kayanya gemini-san dendam pada Sasuke huhuhu, tenang aku akan buat Sasuke sakit hati #dichidori tiba-tiba :D. Love in Hospitalnya nanti yahh. Aku mau namatin left heart dan Mistake terlebih dulu.**

**yuka : Mau nya sih aku nampar Sasuke, gantiin Hinata gitu. Tapi takut dichidori.  
Nanti Yuka bantuin mukul Sasuke, awas nanti kena Chidori lojh. :V**

**NJ21 : Hyyy NJ-san,, aku cuman bisa tersenyum baca review dari mu yang sungguh meluapkan perasaaan. Sasuke itu pura-pura polos #dilemparsendalsamaSasuke.**

**Ino sama Shika atau Sai? #mikirmodeon**

**Mungkin aku lebih suka Shika dari pada Sai.. Tapi ga tau nanti Ino mau sama siapa :D...**

**airestiyulianti : Ini udah up,,, Sini aku kasih tanda kaki juga,, #dilemparHeels hehehehehe..**

**SylverQueen : Haduhh kalo keinget nama kamu itu bawaannya pengen makan coklat terus #abaikan.**

**Biasa Sasuke masih belum sadar, nanti pas udah sadar dia bakal nyesel menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik dan secantik Hinata.. :) #gaje heheh**

**Benarkah ini Hurt #terharu, padahal aku ga pernah bisa bikin hurt mangkanya ga pernah berani masang genre hurt takut salah.. #curhat  
Cup cup cup udah jangan nangis. Nanti aku ikut sedih kalau pembacanya sedih..**

**Keita uchiha : Hyy Keita-san,, ini panjang lohh.. Ini up nya sedikit lama karena saya harus tapa dulu biar dapet feelnya #Mulaianeh..**

**NoveHime : Dan terluka lagi #nyanyi... Abaikan saja author yang tak jelas ini nove-san..  
Kamu suka fic ini? Ya ampun senangnya #pelukNove-san**

**Cahya Uchiha : Wowww Kamu galak jadi Guru? #ngumpetddipojokantakutdigalakin..  
Ya udah jadi murid aja, biar nanti Hinata yang selalu sabar jadi Gurunya.. #gajelas..**

**Ashura Darkname : Dan lagi terjadi #nyanyi.. Aduh ini yang selalu membuat ku dilema ketika meminta GaaHina, aku juga sebenarnya dilema kalau liat Sasuke di sini, tapi end nya pasti SasuHina, dan pada akhirnya seperti yang Ashura-san simpulkan, Gaara hanya sebagai pengobat hati Hinata.**

**Baby niz 137 : Ini up, Happy reading... :D**

**Guest :: benarkah gereget? Semoga ini masih gereget dehh yahhh.**

**Tenang aku akan bikin Sasu menderita kok #ketawaevil.**

**Nurul851 : Hy Nurul.. Benarkah gereget,, aku sengaja buat sosok Gaara yang bijak dan bersikap dewasa dibanding yang lainnya. Ino sukanya tetep sama Gaara kok, dia ga bakal berpaling le Sasu, dan sebelum Sasu nyatain perasaanya. Sasu udah gundah duluan bingung sama hatinya sendiri..**

**Iya ditunggu aja kata-kata Sasuke yang itu :D ..**

**yana kim : Sesak? Haduhh aku tak bermaksud buat fic yang menyesakkan kok, tapi kok malah pada nyesek yaah #garukpala..**

**Wuaahh terimakasih sudah suka fic ini :D #senyumalaNaruto**

**yumichan : Hyy Yumichan, sepertinya kamu berada di kubu SasuHina, hehehe tenang ga bakal ditabok kok, Endingnya SasuHina kok,, Aku bukan type orang yg suka tiba-tiba ganti pair..**

**yuu zari-himeChan**** : Hyy wuaaah kamu terlalu memujiku #melayang**

**nanti Hinata bahagia kok, sabar aja,,,, terimakasih sudah membaca**

**Lluvia Pluviophile : Hyyyy Lluvia-san,, huaa aku ga bisa bikin Ino egois, abisnya kalo kaya gitu terkesan lebih mainstream,,, walaupun ini udah mainstream heheheh.. semoga menikmati chap ini..**

**Amiin, semoga puasa kamu juga barokah :D..**

**Guest : S. U for Sasuke Uchiha kah?#abaikan,, ga bisa kalau Hinata jadian sama Gaara kasian Gaara nya, aku tidakmau membuat Gaara tersakiti #nangis di pojokan**

**tamaraarturotonia**** :Ini up tamara-san, happy reading :D..**

**cintyacleadizzlibratheea**** : Ini udah banyak belum SasuHinanya? Sudah berusaha cepat, tapi malah sedikit ngaret up nya,, Happy reading :D**

**tiasiambaton**** : Ngga mau Gaara pacaran sama Hinata, kesannya tuh Gaara pelampiasan, dan nanti Gaara akan tersakiti #pasangwajahgarela, Ino sama siapa? Siapa yahh mungkin sendiri aja dehh, biar ga terlalu bingung menghadirkan tokoh baru.**

**MochiHAN**** : Biasanya memang Hinata yang suka ga peka, tapi kali ini Sasu. Sengaja bikin Sasuke OOC. :D**

**Jojo : cuuup cuuup Jojo-san, jangan nagis dong,,, ini aku update loh biarkamu ga nangis nahan nyesek perasaannya Hinata, semoga chap ini menghilangkan rasa penasaran kamu..**

**nadya ulfa**** : Hyy Nadya,, Ino ga bakal berpaling ke Sasu, di hatinya cuman ada abang Gaara seorang..:) dan ini aku udah update,, Happy Reading…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat (maybe) etc.**

**Don't like don't read**

***SasuHina***

Hinata masih termenung di taman belakang, membiarkan angin berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Seharusnya Gaara sudah datang. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas memandangi ranting pohon yang bergesekkan, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin Gaara bicarakan, ia hanya mengikuti kemauan Gaara yang menyuruhnya menunggu di taman belakang saat istirahat.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Gaara duduk di samping Hinata, menyodorkan sekaleng cola.

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng pelan,

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menolak Ino?" tanya Gaara dan raut wajahnya mulai serius.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, karena ia memang tidak tahu kenapa Gaara menolak Ino.

"Aku menyukai gadis lain, aku tak ingin membuat Ino terluka. Membohongi perasaan ku dengan menerima cintanya, aku menyanginya tapi perasaan itu tak lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat, tak ada hati yang berdebar saat bersamanya, tak ada rasa cemburu saat melihat nya dekat dengan peemuda lain" Gaara mencoba menjelaskan satu persatu, dan Hinata masih belum dapt mengambil kesimpulan, di pikirannya hanya ada satu pertanyaan, siapa gadis yang disukai Gaara.

Melihat raut wajah Gaara yang mengguratkan kesedihan, sepertinya gadis yang Gaara sukai tak menyukainya, Huhh kenapa cinta itu rumit, kenapa mereka berempat harus mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

" Apakah kau tahu Hinata?" Gaara meminum cola-nya "Rasanya mencintai namun bertahan untuk tidak mengungkapkan, percayalah ini lebih buruk dari sekedar patah hati."

" Karena itu akan mengungkapkannya, Aku menyukai mu" Amethyst Hinata membulat, mulutnya tak mampu bersuara, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sehingga ia tak menyadari perasaan Gaara padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin menerimaku, karena yang kau suka adalah Sasuke. Dan kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja, tidak peduli tentang hasil yang kudapat. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Hyuuga Hinata aku menyukai mu" Gaara tersenyum tepat di bawah sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah ranting-ranting pohon.

Jika saja Hinata hanya mengenal Gaara dan tak mengenal Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan mungkin kisah cinta nya takkan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Hati nya sesak saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino terlihat semakin akrab. Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus menyerah.

Seperti yang Gaara menolak Ino karena tak mau membuat Ino semakin terluka, Hinata pun akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk, Gaara sudah mengtahuinya –tentang perasaanya terhadap Sasuke. Hinata tak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun dengan hati dan perasaanya, "Maaf," cicit Hinata, ia hanya bisa terdiam menggeluti segala sesuatu yang tengah berputar di kepalanya, Hinata merasa bersalah pada Gaara, ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata sedikit berubah, ia sedikit bisa bersosialisi tidak hanya dengan Sakura, semenjak berteman dengan Ino, Gaara dan Sasuke ia bukan lagi pribadi yang tertutup.

Tetapi ia masih menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke ataupun Gaara berbicara pun hanya seperlunya menghindari Gaara yang terus mengikutinya, menanyakan keberadaannya dan selalu memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil pada Hinata.

Seperti halnya sekarang Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Kiba, Tenten, dan juga Chouji teman-teman barunya. Hinata terkikik ketika mendengar pertengkaran kecil Tenten dan Kiba chouji yang beusaha menjadi penjuru damaidanberakhir dengan keripik kentang di mulutnya.

"Ehmm" Suara Baritone yang begitu di kenal Hinata menghetikan aktiftas mereka. Semuanya memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Hinata" serempak mereka bertiga minus Hinata menganguk.

"Hanya berdua"Ucap Gaara menambahkan, dengan patuhnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Hinata tahu apa yang ingin Gaara katakan, seminggu yang lalu Gaara mengatakan perasannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bingung tak mengerti semuanya baginya ini terlalu rumit atau malah ia sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi tidak mudah. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti.

Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk menata hatinya persaannya terhadap Sasuke atau Gaara yang mencintainya.

"Kau berubah, kau terlihat asing bagi ku. Apa ini semua karena aku ? " Jade Gaara hanya terfokus pada amethyst Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Hinaata menarif nafas pelan.

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, berhenti menghakimi hati mu."Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, cairan bening hampir saja lolos jika saja Hinata tidak menahan keras sesuatu yang mendorong hatinya.

.

.

Saat ini seharusnya ia pulang, tapi sayang Tokyo sedang diguyur hujan deras mau tak mau ia harus menunggu hujan sedikit reda. Sasuke pulang lebih dulu mengantar Ino dan Gaara seperti biasanya harus pulang cepat karena ibunya. Harusnya Hinata menerima tawaran Sakura untuk pulang bersama, bukannya menolak karena takut mengganggu Sakura dengan kekasih kuningnya itu. Bukan malah terjebak hujan selama satu jam.

Ponsel dalam tas Hinata bergetar, ia menggeser layarnya.

"Hallo" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar, bukan karena takut, tapi karena angin bertiup kencang.

"…"

"Masih, di Sekolah. Di sini hujan cukup deras."

".."

"—tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, menatap sendu ponselnya mengingat siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

Langit kota Tokyo terlihat begitu gelap padahal ini baru pukul empat, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang tak membawa payung. Beruntung ia mengenakan blazer sekolah, setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa dingin.

Amethyst Hinata membulat melihat siapa yang berlari menerobos hujan, pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya, rambut ravennya basah karena air hujan. Sasuke Uchiha sudah tak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya

"Sudah kubilang tak usah kemari." Hinata menggerutu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hampir basah kuyup."Setidaknya kalau mau kemari pun kau membawa payung agar tubuh mu tidak basah."

"Aku terlalu menghawatirkan mu, aku jadi lupa membawa payung, sudah lah lagi pula aku ini pria, tidak akan sakit hanya karena air hujan." Hinata hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tutupi kepalamu dengan blazer sekolah, setelah itu lari ke mobil hitam di sana."Sasuke menunjuk mobil hitam yang terparkir di ujung, Hinata hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berlari menerobos hujan yang cukup lebat.

"Harusnya kau pulang sejak tadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai sore seperti ini?"Sasuke terlihat kesal, ia menyalakan mobilnya mengemudi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah.

"Aku menemani Sakura meunggu pacarnya,lalu saat aku mau pulang hujan terlebih dulu turun." Seharusnya Hinata ikut pulang bersama Sakura bukan malah terjebak hujan dan membuat Sasuke kesulitan, tapi kan Hinata tak menyuruh Sasuke untuk mnjemputnya, melihat tubuh Sasuke yang basah Hinata merasa bersalah. "Maaf."cicit Hinata, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyetir.

"Sudah lah tidak usah merunduk seperti itu terus, lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung." Ucap Sasuke terdengar protektif.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus menceramahi Hinata dengan ucapan sok bijaknya, padahal Hinata hanya tidak membawa payung saja, tapi kenapa Sasuke terdengar seperti berlebihan.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hinata, tapi ia masih belum membukakan pintu mobilnya, sepertinya ia tengah berpikir Sesutu yang sulit.

Kening Hinata mengkerut ketika Sasuke tak kunjung membukakan pintu, Hinata sudah mencoba memegang handle pintu dan hasilnya masih terkunci.

"Sasuke, bisa kau bu—"

"Kau benar, hati lebih tahu apa yang kita inginkan." jeda sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Seperti apa yang ku lakukan saat ini, saat kau menyurhu tak usah menjemputmu, tapi hati ku menuntun ku melakukan ini semua. Tidak peduli jika kau akan memarahi ku. aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Bibir Sasuke sudah membiru, bahkan jemarinya sedikit bergetar mecengkram setir. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kau harus cepat-cepat membersihkan diri agar tidak sakit," bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin sasuke dengar dari mulut Hinata,

"Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar, tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mengelus pipi Hinata

Rasa dingin yang dihantarkan tangan Sasuke sepertinya menyebar keseluruh hatinya, Hinata hanya bisa diam walau ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata perlahan, menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir ranum Hinata, tak ada respon yang Hinata berikan, ia hanya mengikuti alur ketika Sasuke melumat bibirnya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, inikah akhir penantian Hinata? Benarkah takkan ada lagi luka yang ia dapat?

.

.

.

.

Perasaan senang terus memenuhi seluruh ruang hati Hinata, meski di luar hujan namun hati nya terasa hangat. Ia tak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Hinata. Seperti angin musim semi yang memberi kesejukan, sepanjang jalan koridor Hinata tersenyum memegang bibirnya, jika mengingat kejadian semalam jantungnya akan terus bertalu, seperti Ino yang tak ragu memngungkapkan perasaanya pada Gaara, dan seperti Gaara yang dengan berani mngatakan rasa suka nya terhadap Hinata. Dan sekarang dengan berani dan tanpa ragu Hinata akan mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Hinata menyapa Gaara dan Ino yang tengah menikmati roti dan susu seperti biasanya.

"Pagi."Gaara tersenyum lembut, seperti biasa Gaara selalu menjadi pihak yang dewasa dibandingkan yang lainnya. Ia tak pernah egois dengan perasaannya.

"Sasuke kemana?" bukannya menjawab sapaan Gaara, Hinata langsung bertanya kealpaan Sasuke.

"Tadi ibu nya menelpon ku, Sasuke demam dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah."

Sepertinya karena kehujanan kemarin, dasar pria bodoh, bisa-bisanya bilang tidak akan sakit karena hujan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, walaupun ada sedikita rasa bersalah karena bisa dipastikan Sasuke sakit karena menjemputnya kemarin.

Mungkin takkan ada salahnya jika pulang sekolah ia menjenguk Sasuke bersama Gaara dan Ino

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya memandang kagum rumah besar yang ada depannya, sedangkan Gaara sibuk memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian seorang maid membukakn pintu untuk mereka.

"Tuan Sasuke sedang istirahat di kamarnya," pelayan berambut coklat itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara dan Ino mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, mereka sering berkumpul di rumah Sasuke, seperti saat mereka berkumpul di rumah Ino.

Mungkin hanya Hinata yang baru pertama kali mengunjugi rumah Sasuke yang begitu memanjakan matanya, setiap sudut rumah nya begitu mengesankan membuat Hinata tak pernah berhenti berdecak kagum.

Gaara dan Ino melenggang santai naik kelantai dua, Hinata merasakn degup jantungnya semakin menggila, ia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Apanya yang istirahat? Jika kau terus bermain games seperti itu." Sungut Gaara saat melihat Sasuke tengah asyik bermain PES di laptopnya.

Hinata tengah mengamati wajah sasuke yang terlihat sedikit pucat, rambut ravennya sedikit lusuh dan berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang ingin kemari?" Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya,ia merapihkan bajumya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu bungkus makanan yang berserakan, wajahnya sedikit bersemu saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata di kamarnya.

"Biasanya juga kami tak pernah memberi kabar." Ucap Ino yang kini tengah duduk di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkann kamarku." Sasuke berjalan kea rah pintu, "Ah iya Hinata, bisa tolong matikan laptop ku."

"Baiklah,"

"Terimakasih."

Hinata berjalan kearah ranjang Sasuke, sementara Gaara langsung mengambil sebuah komik koleksi Sasuke. Ino lagi-lagi langsung ke toilet.

Hinata menatap laptop Sasuke, dan saat itu harapan yang Sasuke berikan langsung hancur seketika, rasa sakit mendera hatinya—lagi. Tangannya bergetar, pandangannya seolah kabur, oh Tuhan jangan biarkan Hinata meneteskan air matanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya meskipun tubuhnya lemas,ia mencoba lari sekuat yang ia bisa, ia begitu bodoh melupakan satu hal. Kenapa tadi ia harus menyuruh Hinata kenapa tidak Gaara atau Ino, ahh bodoh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara saat Sasuke tiba dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Onyks Sasuke tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah mematikan laptopnya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke,

"Ah belum, maaf tadi aku terlalu sibuk membalas pesan jadi lupa melakukannya."

Sasuke bernafas lega, semoga Hinata benar-benar tak melihatnya, Sasuke menilik air muka Hinata yang tenang. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tak melihatnya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata terus sibuk bersama Tenten, ia terus menghindari Sasuke. Sasuke membuat Hinata terbang lalu menajtuhkannya ke lubang terdalam yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan hatinya remuk.

"Jangan menghindarai ku hanya karena aku mencintai mu," tangan Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata yang baru saja selesai piket, betapa Hinata sudah menyiksa hari-harinya hanya dengan mengacuhkannya, mengabaikan keberadaanya seolah-olah Sasuke makhluk tak kasat mata.

Suasana kelas yang sepi memberikan Sasuke kesampatan untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku tidak menghindari mu, aku hanya tak ingin membiarkan hati ku terluka lebih jauh." Ucap Hinata, Terkadang kita lebih baik menghindar dari orang yang kita cintai, bukan karena berhenti mencintai tapi karena harus melindungi diri dari luka, itulah yang Hinata lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya hati Hinata benar-benar berteman dengan rasa sakit, bukan tanpa alasan ia menghindari Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak mau tersakiti, saat itu Hinata benar-benar mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya walaupun apa yang sudah ia lihat benar-benar melukainya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana layar laptop Sasuke menamplkan wajah manis Ino bergantian. Hatinya sakit meliha foto-foto Ino yang dijadikan Screensaver laptop Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak mengetahuinya.

**TBC**

Okooko dan aku tak bisa bales review nanti di chap selanjutnya saja, mungkin besok aku update ok,, ini tinggal dua chap aja..

Dan kenapa saya update pagi karena kuota internet banyaknya dipagi harii #gajelas hehehhe

Tapi kadang juga update siang, cuman karena lagi puasa suka abis sahur updatenya..


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, crackpair.**

***SasuHina***

**==Don't like don't read==**

Hinata masih terdiam, ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Terluka—jadi selama ini Hinata terluka olehnya. Tak ada cinta yang datang tanpa rasa sakit, Hinata percaya itu, tapi jika rasa sakit yang terus ia dapat—ia juga bisa menyerah akan cintanya.

"Kau melihatnya."ucap Sasuke, bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menghindarinya, kenapa gadis itu tidak jujur saat Sasuke bertanya tentang apa yang dilihat Hinata

"Yahh aku melihatnya, foto-foto Ino yang berada di laptop mu." Amethyst Hinata menukik tajam,untuk pertama kalinya rasnhya ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya, "Kau masih mencintainya, tapi kau mencium ku." Hinata menjerit frustasi, tak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengar, ia hanya ingin meluapkan amarah yang selama ia pendam.

Cairan bening yang mengumpul di ujung pelupuk tak bisa Hinata bendung lagi, menangis—Hinata menangis karena Sasuke,

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, merasa bersalah? Tentu saja, gadis yang ia cintai sekarang sedang menangis tersedu d depannya, dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah penyebab Hinata menangis adalah dirinya. Kebodohannya yang lupa menghapus foto-foto Ino.

Tangisan Hinata mulai mereda dengan kasar ia mengahapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Kini aku sadar sejauh apa pun aku melangkah untuk mengejarmu pada akhirnya, kau akan tetap lari menjauhi ku" Hinata memandang onyks Sasuke..

"Kita seperti tersesat dalam labirin kehidupan begitu rumit jalan yang kita lalui. Kita terlalu egois untuk mengakui perasaan kita masing-masing" lanjut Hinata, gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini ribuan kali, tetapi tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci. Aku sadar kita masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan dan mengerti tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai waktu dan keadaan" Sasuke terus mendengarkan ucapan Hinata tanpa mencela, hatinya kini benar-benar sakit.

"Dan satu hal yang ingin aku katakan sejak dulu Sasuke, aku menyukai mu ahh—lebih tepatnya aku mencintai mu, puluhan cara aku telah lakukan untuk melupakan mu tetapi tetap saja bayang mu selalu tertinggal di sekitar ku" Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam hatinya yang sakit. Gaara benar setelah mengungkap hatinya ada secercah harapan yang menyinarai hidupnya. Setidaknya ia bukan salah satu pengecut yang tak bisa menngungkap cintanya.

"Mari kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Jika pun takdir mempertemukan kita kembali di waktu yang akan datang tersenyum lah dan jangan mengingat tentang luka yang lalu." Hinata tersenyum tulus ia sudah memikirkan tentang semuanya,ia akan lebih fokus dengan sekolahnya menikmati kehidupan remajanya dengan bahagia tanpa beban meski sulit tetapi ia percaya ia bisa melewati masa-masa sulit ini karena ia mempunyai sahabat-sabahat yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Sasuke tetap belum merespon ia memandang sendu Hinata, apa kah semua akan berakhr seperti ini?.

"Hinata… aku" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Katakanlah Sasuke."

"Aku tau ini tak akan merubah apa pun,, tetapi aku ingin tetap mengatakannya. Mungkin dulu aku memang menyukai Ino tetapi seiring waktu yang terus berjalan dengan perlahan tapi pasti hati ku terisi penuh dengan nama mu. Aku mencintai mu Hinata. Dan aku percaya jika kita benar-benar di garis takdir yang sama. Kita akan bertemu kembali dan memulai kisah yang baru dengan kenangan indah" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meyelesaikan ini semua.

"Seperti yang kau katakan mari kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Tetapi jika kau sudah menata hati mu kembali. Dan sudah yakin dapat menerima ku panggil lah aku detik itu juga aku kan berlari kearah mu"Sasuke yakin ini bukan akhir dari segalanya tetapi ini awal menuju kedewasaan untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum tanpa beban. Mungkin ini lah yang terbaik untuk semuanya biarkan hati mereka mencari perasaan yang lain di luar sana. Karena cinta dan kebahagiaan selalu mengikuti kemana pun hati pergi.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah dari keempat sahabat itu mereka tetap menjalani semuanya tanpa pertengkaran. Mereka tetap bersahabat tetapi semua tidak sama seperti dulu.

Ino yang lebih sibuk dengan club tanaman yang baru dibuatnya,

Sasuke dan Gaara yang disibukkan dengan perlombaan turnamen sebelum ujian kelas tiga.

Hinata yang kini menjalani hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan sahabat barunya meski terkadang hatinya merindukan Sasuke tetapi ia harus belajar tentang kehidupan ini.

Terkadang keempat sahabat itu tetap berkumpul di akhir minggu untuk sekedar bertanya aktivitas masing-masing.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti hingga tanpa mereka sadari kelulusan sudah di depan mata. .

.

.

Sasuke tahu ini sudah cukup lama baginya untuk meyakinnkan bahwa hatinya memang sudah benar-benar terisi oleh Hinata, sudah cukup ia kesepian dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Sekarang saat semua orang sedang sibuk memilih Universitas yang akan mereka pilih, Sasuke justru sedang sibuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanya kembali pada Hinata, bolehkah sekarang Sasuke mendekat, ia begitu takut akan kembali melakukan hal yang salah? Apakah luka di hati Hinata sudah sembuh? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan cinta sekali lagi sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kisah cintanya berakhir menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya Sasuke akan memperoleh nilai kelulusan tertinggi kali ini." Ino menyunggingkan senyum, Gaara , Ino dan Sasuke terduduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Setelah permainan one on one Sasuke dan Gaara yang cukup menarik bagi Ino. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sedangkan Gaara hannya mendengus sebal mendengar pujian Ino untuk Sasuke. Entah kenapa Gaara merasakan perubahan yang terlalu signifikan terhadap sahabat kecilnya.

Ino tak seperti dulu, gadis yang manja dan selalu menyusahkannya dan selalu berlindung di belakangnya kini sudah menjadi gadis dewasa ada perasaan kehilangan yang meyusup ke dalam hati Gaara.

Apa lagi ketika ia mendengar gossip jika Ino sedang dekat dengan pria berkepala nanas kelas sebelah yang katanya IQ-nya mencapai 200. Bahkan Gaara pernah melihat Ino yang tersenyum lepas ketika bersam pria itu. Gaara menjadi resah sendiri. Mungkin ia hanya takut kehilangan sahabat kecil atau—entah lah hati sseorang tidak ada yang pernah tau.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan ametysnya berkali-kali ia tak masih tak percaya jika dirinya di terima salah satu Universitas termuka di Italia jurusan arsitektur. Ini adalah mimpi Hinata sejak kecil.

Hinata memang sebelumnya sudah mengajukan beasiswa itu tetapi ia tak pernah berpikir pengajuaannya dapat di terima bahkan Hinata harus segera pergi sebelum pesta kelulusan sekolahnya. Tetapi menurut Hinata itu akan lebih baik. Hatinya terlalu takut untuk bertemu Sasuke bagaimana jika tekad yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak dulu untuk menggapai mimpinya hancur karena bertemu Sasuke dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria berambut raven itu.

Hinata tau ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke meski keadaan telah berubah dan waktu terus berjalan tetapi nama yang tertera di hatinya masih tetap Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memutuskan untuk memberitahu teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke, Hinata yakin ia tak sanggup menatap onyks Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya teman-teman Hinaat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Maaf, tetapi inii mimpiku sejak kecil" Hinata memandang satu-satu teman-temannnya.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana jika aku merindukan masakanmu" Ucap Kiba memelas, Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kkepala Kiba.

"Ahhh… Kau" Kiba mengelus kepala yang teras sakit.

"Jika ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mendukung" Ucap Ino tersenyum, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chouji dan Tenten.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara yang langsung merubah keadaan menjadi diam dan sepi. Hinata menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap Gaara dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Pikirkanlah sebelum kau menyesalinya" Saran Ino, gadis itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin, ini yang terbaik, aku terlalu takut jika aku bertemu dengannnya lalu menatapnya aku malah tidak ingin pergi" Hinata merunduk ia tak peduli sekali pun dianggap pengecut.

Ino mengaguk paham, "Baiklah, semoga kau bahagia. Jangan lupa untuk mengirim email dan kabari aku terus"

"Jangan lupakan kami" ucap Chouji yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Di sini juga aku akan membuat mu bangga Hinata" Tenten tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari kekasih yang pandai memasak seperti mu saja" Celetuk Kiba, yang langsung membuat kelima orang lainnya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Aku akan menjaga Sasuke untukmu selama kau pergi"ucap Ino dengan santainya tak sadar ucapannya mebuat pelipis Gaara berdenyut.

"Tidak perlu aku percaya jika kita memang ditakdir kan bersama hatinya tak akan pernah berubah" ucap Hinata.

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan pelukan perpisahan Tenten menangis karena Hinata besok sudah pergi. sedangkan Kiba dan Chouji sudah merah menahan tangis. Ino menangis ia terus memeluk Hinata.

"Jaga kesehatan mu jangan telat makan" Ucap Ino yang masih tersedu-sedu.

Gaara tetap diam mengamati ia terlalu malu jika harus meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa kami tak boleh mengantarmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tak perlu,seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi ku" Hinata meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Gaara mengagguk setuju lalu berkata "Tetapi biarkan aku mengantar mu pulang untuk kali ini" Jade-nya beralih menatap Ino yang kini sibuk dengan Handphone-nya sepertinya membalas pesan masuk.

"Aku juga akan mengantar mu pulang"

"Hm?" Tanya Ino yang tak mendengar ucapan Gaara

"Aku akann mengantar mu pulang" Ulang Gaara denagn nada yang naik satu oktaf

"Ahh—tidak perlu. Shikamaru sudah menjemput ku" Jawab Ino tanpa memandang kearah Gaara.

Ino memeluk Hinata sekali lagi "Jaga diri mu".

Hinata mengangguk "Kau juga". Ino pamit pulang terleih dahulu pada semuanya karena Shikamaru sudah menunggu.

Gaara terus menatap kepergiaan Ino, gadis itu berlari kecil hingga membuat ekor kudanya bergerak kekanan-kiri.

Kiba, Tenten, da juga chouji mereka juga pamit pulang.

"Gaara" Panggil Hinata , tetapi pria berambut merah maroon itu hanya diam tak mendengarkan.

"Ayo pulang" Hinata menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Terkadang seseorang itu harus merasa kehlangan terlebihh dahulu baru mereka akan merasakan apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan" Gumam Hinata.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara,yang hanya di jawanb gelengan oleh Hinata.

.

..

.

.

Semua murid Konoha High School sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Dan untuk peringkat pertama dengan nilai tertinggi dipegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke terus mendapat ucapan selamat dari onyksya menatap sekeliling mencari Hinata.

"Sasuke. Selamat" Inoo menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu memeluk pria itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum." Apa kau melihat Hinata? Sejaktadi aku belum melihatnya"

Ino terdiam salah tingkah ternyata Hinata benar-benar tak memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Gaara meminta jawaban.

"20 menit lagi pesawatnya akan terbang menuju Italia. Hinata melanjutkan study-nya disana"

Ucapan Gaara tentangkepergian Hinata seperti bom yang baru saja meledak, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari keluar sekolah mennuju bandara.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata tak memberi tahu nya—tak satu pun kata keluar hanya untuk sekedar salam perpisahan.

Sasuke terus menatap pergelagan jam di tangan nya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata tetapi gadis itu tak menjawab panggilannya.

..

.

.

Hinata hanya mendesah melihat handphonenya yang terus mennyala. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Hinata mengetik Sesuatu lalu mengirimkannya pada sasuke.

"Nona, sudah saatnya handphone dimatikan" Ucap salah satu pramugari mengigatkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk amethyst-nya menatap langit Tokyo untuk terakhir kali "Sampai jumpa" Lirihnya

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketiaka mendenagr suara pesan masuk

_From:Hinata_

_Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang mengejar ku sekarang, tapi percuma karena mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di Tokyo lagi. Maaf aku tidak membeeruitahu mu. Aku hanys terlalu takut jika aku melihat mu akanmembuatku melupakan cita-cita ku, karena aku bena-benar tidak bisa melihat kau terluka. Jaga diri mu baik-baik Sasuke_

_Aku mencntai mu_

Sasuke menatap handphonenya dengan sendu. "aku juga mencintai mu Hinata"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Sasuke lakukann sekarang,cinta-nyasudah pergi. terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan semua ini, ia bahkan belum mengatakan cintanya 'lagi'.

Ada ruang kosong dalam hati Sasuke setelah Hinata pergi, rasanya ia ingin mengulang kembali semuanya, saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan saat-saat bersama Hinata.

**TBC**

Hollllaaaaa hai readers, ini aku satu chap lagi,proses editnya itu loh lama, karena aku harus bantu-bantu ibu ku dulu #curhaat.

Ya sudah lah semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan,

Terimakasih buat reviewers, silent readers(?), yang udah fav, foll. Pokonya thank youuu :*

Dan maaf kalau ada review yang tak terbalas, otak ku mulai error

**Balas Review ::::**

**keita uchiha : Emhh knpa pagi trus? Karena kalo siang kuota nya dipake buat nnton drama. Laptopnya trus nyala dipake nonton hehehehe :).  
Perjuangan Sasu dpt Hina? Mungkin tak terlalu terlihat disini, hehehh habis ga mau terlalu drama gituu.. :V**

**yuka : Wuaahh terimakasih pujiannya, Semoga saja ga terlambat yahh.**

**yana kim: Sudah lega kah sekarang? Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan :)**

**NJ21 : Umm ini udah update lohhh.. :)**

**NoveHime: Ishhh Nove-san terlalu memuji.. Kata-katanya suka? Itu dpt bntuan dari adikku. Hehehehe tapi ga semuanya.**

**nadya ulfa : Di chap ini Sasu peka kok. :),, Ia Sasuke nyium Hinata, tapi sayang lupa ganti screensaver hahahahah.**

**Yurika-Chan : Ga ada perjuangannya, aku sudah tak bisa buat yang terlalu drama hehehehe. Semoga ini tak mengecewakan.**

**Sasuhinalemonxx :Iyah ini Hinata nya direbutin cogan yang bikin melting hihihihi  
Kayanya di sini romance-nya kurang. Hehehe**

**keiKo-buu89 : Hy keiko-san #pundungdipojokan, jadi inget our hurt ku yang ilang ep akhirnya, huhuhu akhirnya aku bikin ulang, emmm ini tinggal 1 chap lg kok. Semoga suka.**

**nxnxmx : Semoga Suka sama chap ini.. **

**zielavienaz96 : Ino mau sama Gaara, tapi nanti di bikin sekuel main pair-nya GaaIno :)..**

**airestiyulianti : Emmh tenang kaki saya ga terlalu besar kok,, Cuman 38, itu besar yaaahh ? Hahahahha.**

**mizuki Nanahara : Haii Mizuki-san,, Dulu Gaara emang lebih suka dibanding Sasuke, dulu lohh pas Sasuke belum sadar hehehe. Sekarang udah sadar.  
Gaara mau sama Ino tapi nanti dibikin sequel.. Hehehh**

**Baby niz 137 : Ini up lohhh,, **

**SylverQueen : Iyah aku suka coklat, Suka bangett #tapiakugagemuklohh. Walau suka makan coklat..**

**Bikin gente Hurt ? o_O #mikirdulu,, emmmh kayanya #mikirlagi,, Susah dehh, tapi nnti coba nyari inspirasi cerita hurt dulu hehehe.**

**tiasiambaton : Hyyy.. Gaara ga bkal jd pelampiasan kok tenang saja.. Hehehehe**

**aindri961 : Iyah Sasuke khilaf sama foto Ino.**

**Yuuna Emiko : Sasu udah jujur, semoga suka ceritanya :)**

**Nurul851 : Iya ini kata-katanya ada di sini, hanya ada perombakan sedikit, namun artinya tetep sama kok :V..**

**ai : Semoga ga sedih lagi setelah chap ini :D**

**tamaraarturotonia : Engga kok, Sasuke emang suka sama Hinata #colekSasuke yang lagi galau.**

**Cahya Uchiha : Sasu emang paling pinter bikin orang sakit hati #Dilempar baskom sama Sasu..**

**pisangcery : Mistake-nya masih dalam proses, heheheh**

**geminisayanksayank : Ini udah up gemini-san :D**

**dindachan06 : Ini udah Up,,,...**

**NaruDEmi : Hyy Naru-san #tampangpolos,, ga sehari kok telatnya cuman dua hari #hehehe**

**cintyacleadizzlibratheea : Hy Cintya-san, Ini udah up,, semoga masih suka :D ..**

**hinahime7 : Udah update nihh. Happy reading.. **

**Sasuhina : Semoga yang ini masih bagus.. Happy Reading**

**Bye bye bye**

**okokokokok  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC.**

**==== Left Heart ====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi kali ini sama saja dengan musim semi sebelum-sebelumnya, tak ada yang berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak Hinata meninggalkan dirinya, semuanya terasa hampa, bahkan Hinata hanya satu kali dalam sebulan membalas emailnya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikatakan cinta, menahan perasaan rindu yang tak berujung, semuanya memang terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti.  
Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke yakin, Ia sangat mencintai Hinata, meski tak pernah bertemu dan terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu, semua itu tak membuat cintanya pudar pada Hinata.

Justru dengan kepergian Hinata ia semakin menyadari, betapa hidupnya tersiksa tanpa ada Hinata di sampingnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, rindu yang kini menumpuk di palung hatinya kini seolah tak terbendung lagi, ia ingin melihat Senyum kecil Hinata, dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja meski harus menunggu bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke yakin yang di rasakan dalam hatinya adalah cinta meskipun ada kekurangan  
Meskipun menutup mata, meskipun menutup telinga,  
Cinta dalam hatinya dapat merasakan Hinata.

Meskipun tak dapat menjangkaunya tak bisa menyentuhnya, Sasuke yakin Hinata pasti akan kembali padanya.

Seperti inilah dirinya, hanya merindukan Hinata di setiap detiknya. Seperti inilah ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia juga merindukan saat hangat bersama Hinata.

Sasuke sungguh malas membalas senyum kepada pasangan yang tengah berjalan padanya, pasangan yang sudah menjalin asmara sejak satu tahun lalu.

"Masih belum menemukan perempuan yang pas?" Gaara dengan santainya duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Kau ini, lihat para gadis di sekeliling mu, mereka menatap mu seperti oasis di padang pasir. Mereka menatap mu dengan penuh damba." Kini Ino yang kembali mengejek Sasuke.

Ck

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal menanggapi ocehan Gaara dan Ino, ia bahkan lebih tahu dari Ino jika sejak tadi para gadis berbisik membicarakan dirinya.  
Bahkan dua Lattè yang ada di atas mejanya kini adalah pemberian dari gadis-gadis, tapi jangan harap ia akan tertarik dengan para gadis yang sejak tadi berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana Jika ku kenalkan dengan seorang gadis?" Lanjut Ino menggoda Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas, "Tidak, terimakasih _Nona Sabaku_"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal jika menolaknya." Aquamarine Ino melirik Gaara sekilas, mencoba mencari dukungan atas rencananya.

"Yahh kau pasti akan menyesal jika menolaknya, lagi pula memang kau tidak lelah digosipkan homo?"

Hampir saja Sasuke melempar cangkir kosong di depannya, jika saja tidak ia punya pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Ah itu dia teman yang ku bicarakan."seru Ino saat melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arah mereka, dress dengan motif bunga sakura terlihat manis di kenakannya dan rambut indigo nya kini telah memanjang tergerai indah.

Sasuke hampir saja lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, dengan tidak elitenya tubuhnya menegang dan kaku seketika. Jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, saat gadis yang berada dalam pikirannya kini tengah berjalam mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai" Ucap Hinata kikuk, wajahnya kini merona dengan jelas saat Sasuke menatapnya begitu intens.

.

.

Yah benar apa kata Ino, Sasuke menyesal sangat menyesal malah. Gadis yang ia rindukan kini tengah berjalan di samping nya, yah Ino dan Gaara memebiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua menyelsaikan segala masalah yang sempat tertunda.

Sejak keluar dari cafè, udara yang Saduke hirup terasa manis.  
Ia meyukai sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, "Kau cantik." ucap Sasuke.

Biasanya setelah lama tak berjumpa orang akan menanyakan bagaimana kabar mu? Bukannya kau cantik.

"Terimakasih."Hinata tersenyum tipis, senyum yang mampu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir.

Sasuke menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman, keduanya duduk bersebelahan.  
Musim semi telah datang ke ini  
Musim semi telah datang di dalam hatinya. Sasuke terdiam lidahnya kelu.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah," Hinata mendaratkan tangan mungilnya di wajah mulus Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau ucapkan sebelum kita berpisah, kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Jika pun takdir mempertemukan kita kembali di waktu yang akan datang tersenyum lah dan jangan mengingat tentang luka yang lalu" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jadi, Hinata Hyuuga maukah kau jadi pacarku? Ah tidak kau harus mau jadi teman hidupku."

"Kau sangat percaya diri Uchiha" Hinata memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Aku sangat percaya diri, karena itu kau mencintaiku" Sasuke menyeringai, Mulut Hinata membulat membentuk huruf O.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat, mengecup bibir selembut plum. Menggigita bibir bawah Hinata, dan gadis dalam dekapannya menggeram pelan.

Angin musim semi yang harum beterbangan di sekitar mereka,  
Bahkan sinar matahari mendarat sempurna di pipinya menambah kehangatan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan seolah sedang menari, menyemarakan kebahagiaan kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta.

**End**

.  
.

Omake

"Kaachan...!" Anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan lari Kiseki-kun" Hinata meraih anaknya yang berlari ke pelukkannya.

"Hei jangan terlalu erat mendekap Kaachan," Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah karena dingin. Perut buncitnya menarik perhatian Sasuke, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di dalam mobil" Sasuke mengeratkan syal yang dipakai Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih protektif padahal kehamilannya kedua baru menginjak 8 bulan.

"Aku ingin makan soup tomat kaachan." ucap Kiseki saat sudah di dalam mobil, Hinata tersenyum mengacak surai raven anaknya.

"Touchan juga mau,"Ucap Sasuke sambil mengemudi.

"Tidak boleh" Kiseki mempoutkan bibirnya,"Touchan selalu menghabiskan semua soup tomat yang dibuat Kaachan"

Suara Uchiha Kiseki terdengar seperti merengek, Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi anaknya, dan Hinata mencubit pelan perut Sasuke karena suaminya itu sangat senang menggoda anaknya.

**FIN**

Bye bye bye bye

Terimakasih, maaf jika endingnya tak sesuai harapan...  
Semoga tidak mengecewakannn.. Pendek banget... Hiks hiks hiks.. terimakasih buat yang udah Foll dan Fav, readers and reviewers yang tak bisa ku sebutkan satu persatu namanya..

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya…


End file.
